Be careful what you wish for
by Charlotte84
Summary: Set in the future, through an act of a being more ancient than any known civilisation John's sent to Earth with his young daughter in tow. Will he ever get back to Moya, and will Aeryn ever stop looking for her family?
1. Flying lessons

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of it's characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
  
  
  
  
Flying lessons  
  
" Hey dad, when's it gonna be my turn?" Jamie whined and she started practising a drum roll on the back of her father's head.  
  
" As soon as we get far enough away from Moya, so that when I eventually let you loose on the galaxy you don't crash into the only stationary object out there kid, because that would make you look stupid," he said cheerfully. He could almost feel her rolling her eyes at him, a habit she'd picked up from her mother.  
  
" Dad, mom taught me how to fly a prowler three years ago remember? I'm seven now, so I think I'm old enough to fly this antique without crashing it into any big stationary objects like Moya," she said equally as cheerfully.  
  
" This antique requires a little more skill than a prowler kid," he said smiling. Jamie was turning into her mother.well her mother with her father's sense of humour and fun.  
  
" Yeah, but you know perfectly well, that it's all about instinct, not." she began, but suddenly the sensors started flashing alarm signals in all directions. Jamie groaned and threw her head back angrily. John felt like a steel hand had wrapped around his nerves. That alarm could mean only one thing, incoming Scarran or Androlian vessel.  
  
" Sit tight kid, we'll be home before you can say."  
  
" Look there's a great big ugly Scarran fighter cruiser decloaking right in front of us," she said coolly, but if John could have seen her face he would have seen amusement in it. John snapped his gaze back to the front port.  
  
" Uh oh," he said. " Jamie hold on, initiating evasive manoeuvres now."  
  
" Dad its charging its frag cannons, want me to come take over weapons control?" she asked sounding eager. John sighed, but eventually nodded. So Jamie climbed over the back of the chair and landed in her father's lap. She instantly started tapping at controls in sequences her mother had been teaching her her whole life.  
  
Jamie was the perfect daughter for Aeryn because she was a warrior at heart (how could she not be, growing up during wartimes), she was uncannily brave, she was trained in three different martial art forms and most importantly she kept calm in a crisis. Jamie was the perfect daughter for John because she was funny, mischievous, adorable and she hero-worshipped her father. All in all John and Aeryn couldn't be happier with their daughter.  
  
It took John and Jamie five microns to outmanoeuvre and out fire the fighter cruiser before they reached the safety of Moya's hanger. Luckily the second they boarded Moya was able to starburst to safety.  
  
" Sorry we had to cut the lesson short again kid," John said as they shut down all the systems and opened the hatch.  
  
" It's okay dad, really," she said cheerfully and she climbed out of the pod and jumped down.  
  
" No it's not okay Jamie, it shouldn't have happened again! That's the third time in two nomens that our flying date has been cut short and I'm fed up!" he muttered jumping down at Jamie's side. Jamie grinned and reached up to grab her dad's hand with hers. John smiled down at her. How could she remain so happy when he was so fed up with the war, but that was Jamie for you, she'd managed to keep a smile on her face even when they were held in a concentration camp on Delron, prisoners of the Androlians. The conditions had been terrible, but the young child had never given up hope that Moya and her crew would come rescue them.  
  
" Well either way it did happen so we just have to deal, okay?" she said firmly. John rolled his eyes.  
  
" Since when did you get so wise?" he asked grinning at his daughter.  
  
" Yesterday, ten microns and three microts past five exactly," she said simply.  
  
" Oh really? You know the exact time and everything? I must say, I'm impressed." he began, playing along with her joke, when they met a worried face at the hanger doors.  
  
" What's wrong Kayto?" John asked feeling as though the steel hand was back. Kayto was one of Moya's oldest crewmembers. The gang picked him up from a imploding space station six years earlier, and he'd loved them all so much he'd hung around. He was Sebation and had rescued John's life and the lives of those he cared about enough times for John to consider the young man a valuable and dear friend.  
  
" We have a.um.small situation on tier eight," he said sounding terrified. John frowned, this wasn't like Kayto, he was rarely scared by anything.  
  
" What sort of situation?" John asked suspiciously.  
  
" Well it's actually about Warer's pet Zanex." Both John and Jamie felt a sense of dread at the mention of that horrid beast and had a bad feeling about what Kayto was going to say next. ".It's escaped."  
  
" Oh that's just great," John burst out whilst Jamie scanned her immediate vicinity and pulled out her pulse pistol ready to shoot any Zanexes she saw. Zanexes were creatures not dissimilar to what a cross between a scorpion and a snake would look like.only it was furry. Though Warer, the boy who owned this particular one, claimed it wasn't venomous, the other members of the crew always gave the creature a wide berth.  
  
" Do the troops know anything about it yet?" John asked quickly and was relieved when Kayto shook his head. " Good, let's keep it that way. The last thing we need is for them all to get rowdy. What's being done to contain it?" And so Kayto went off into details. Jamie grew bored of the conversation and excused herself before rushing off to find her friends.  
  
There were only four children on the whole ship, well five, if you included the fourteen-year-old peacekeeper female Breiyden. Other than Jamie there was the boy Warer, a seven-year-old Sebation boy the gang had rescued from slavery and Aeryn had decided to take under her wing as it were.so in essence he had been Jamie's brother for the past five years. The other two children were a pare of nine-year-old Nebari twins - a boy and a girl called Ty and Kara, they were the children of Adriana, a Nebari crewmember. Breiyden had been rescued from her damaged prowler three years ago, she had been part of a regiment that partook in cult-like rituals and had sacrificed the girl to battle. After much persuasion she remained on Moya.  
  
Jamie found the kids playing one of the maintenance bays. They seemed surprised to see her.  
  
" I thought you were out with John," Warer said when he saw her approaching. Jamie frowned at them all.  
  
" You guys not notice us starbursting?" she asked incredulously and they shook their heads. " A Scarran fighter cruiser decloaked like right in front of us, so we had to get out of there real quick! Anyway, Warer, shouldn't you be looking for Trax along with the rest of them?" she asked the boy in an accusing tone. " He is your frelling pet after all!"  
  
" Aeryn told me not to get involved," he said meekly and shrugged his shoulders. " They'll find him, he can't have gone far! I uh.don't think she's too happy with me."  
  
" Can you blame her?" Kara demanded. " With that thing loose!"  
  
" Why mom let you keep it in the first place is a mystery, what did you do? Was it the 'Jamie's got one so why can't I?' line or did you pull the orphan routine?" Jamie asked grinning. Warer raised his eyebrows, faking a hurt expression.  
  
" Would I do a thing like that?"  
  
" Yeah," the other three said simultaneously and they all cracked up.  
  
" Well let me tell you one thing bro, if I come across him, he's getting a belly full of pulses," Jamie said cheerfully and that marked the end of the conversation. They were about to set off on an adventure when Aeryn commed Jamie.  
  
" Time for lunch," she informed her daughter. " Oh and tell Warer that we've found the Zanex. Its safely contained in the habitat!"  
  
" Alright mom, see you in a bit," Jamie replied and she relayed the message to her foster-brother, before leading the kids through the conduits (their favoured mode of transport) to the mess hall, where all the gang were gathered for lunch.it was obviously a meeting of some sort. The kids climbed out of the crawl space and were met by fond smiles. They picked up a plate each and walked over to their usual seats.  
  
" Good now we're all gathered can we please begin?" Micola, a Sebation woman, asked John. On Moya the kids were treated as part of the crew. They all fought hard to protect her and they fought hard in the war effort, so they were treated with respect and responsibility.  
  
" Of course," John said and he stood up so everyone could see him. " As you all probably know, we're nearing the drop off point for our latest visitors. Tomorrow we should arrive at the outpost where we'll drop the troops off," he explained. Everyone nodded, they knew this already. " Well the point of this meeting is about what we're going to do afterwards. The outpost wouldn't mind using our services to transport some more troops to a medical base.but, I promised you guys that this would be the last delivery round we'd do in a while. I know you guys are all aching for some more action and the Nebari could use our help in transporting much needed supplies to the front lines, which would mean that some of you would have to get out there in some prowlers and escort Moya safely." He paused whilst the whispering that had broken out died down. " I know it's dangerous, but personally I've had enough for now of being a frelling bus service," he muttered. " But that's just me, what do you guys think. You still up for it?" He was greeted by an uproar of approval as every single crewmember.except Aeryn who had already informed him of her thoughts.started cheering.  
  
" Well I guess that's unanimous," he said smiling at his friends. Jamie looked at her own friends excitedly. This was more like it! For the last six nomens they'd only been transporting troops in safe space, everyone on board was itching for some action, everyone, including the children!  
  
The children fought alongside the adults. When Jamie had been little John had kept her away from all fighting, he had protected her completely, so that she was never exposed to the war that raged around her, but when they rescued Warer and saw what could happen to children if they didn't know how to protect themselves, he'd encouraged her training. Even when she was fully trained, John refused to let her near a battle situation, but Jamie was an audacious child and she eventually won her father over and she began to fight alongside them. Now, at the age of only seven, she was a war hero to the Alliance. Having fought in more battles than she could recall and having rescued too many important leaders to be considered menial. The child was a tactical genius, so she rarely ended up in any real danger. The children formed their own unit, mainly in charge of protecting Moya from any invasion. They were perfectly suited to this task, knowing where all of her hundreds of crawl spaces and conduits went and they knew how to use them to disappear and reappear wherever and whenever they wanted to. Over the last few years they'd helped rescue Moya from invasion too many times to count.  
  
" Finally some action," Ty muttered as the usual chatter restarted.  
  
" Wonder where we're going," Warer said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
" Only problem is, now it seems unlikely that I'm gonna get any flying lessons done," Jamie said grimly. " I'm never gonna learn how to fly the module!"  
  
" Why do you want to?" Kara asked frowning. " It's alien outdated technology!" Jamie sighed and shrugged.  
  
" I'm half human right? I should at least learn something about their technology," she said grimly.  
  
" Jay, you already speak 'human', and you know pretty much all of their major history and you know the geography and the topography of the planet and all about their solar system.what more could you want?" Warer said, ticking the list of on his fingers. " In fact, you know more about Earth, than I know about any planet!"  
  
" That's because you don't have a home planet," Kara said grinning at the boy. Warer shrugged.  
  
" True, but still, you get my point right?" he said. " John's taught her pretty much everything he knows about Earth."  
  
" Not about the module though, that's something you can't learn purely by remembering facts, you have to experience it," Jamie muttered.  
  
" That's right," John said, suddenly appearing next to the little group of children. They all smiled at him uneasily, how much had he heard? " But you and I are going on a little trip," he told his daughter. Jamie raised her eyebrows.  
  
" What.as in flying trip?" she asked eagerly and John nodded.  
  
" As in we leave Moya in a few arns and meet up with her in about a weeken, how does that sound?" Jamie's face split into a gleeful smile, which was answer enough for John. " Good, I'll go finish making arrangements. Be ready in two arns okay. Meet you at the module." With this he left the children on their own again. Jamie turned on her friends happily.  
  
" Did you hear that? I'm finally going to learn how to fly that thing!" she boasted. The others were feeling slightly jealous (especially Warer), but they didn't let on, they didn't want to ruin it for Jamie. " I'd better go pack," she informed them and she jumped up and crawled into the conduit and set off. Within microns she reached her room and she crawled out. Her room was as usual, a complete and utter state! So finding enough clothes was going to be a hassle. Soon enough she'd gathered some spare trousers and shirts and underwear.her problem was socks.  
  
" How come I never have any socks?" she muttered to herself as she turned over a few of her toys (well gadgets and spare parts from vessels that she'd adopted as her toys), but to no avail, she couldn't find any. So she left her room and moved quickly down the corridor to Warer's room. His room was in a worse state than hers.  
  
" Why can I feel a mass tidy up coming on?" Jamie groaned, but she pushed the thought aside and searched his drawers till she found where he kept his socks. She soon realised why she didn't have any. " The little thief," she hissed and she quickly reclaimed all her own socks and was about to leave when she was caught in the act.  
  
" What are you doing in my room?" Warer demanded appearing out of a conduit. Jamie rounded on him angrily.  
  
" Reclaiming some of my possessions!" she hissed. " Sock snurcher!" she added as an afterthought. Warer glared at her.  
  
" I didn't steal them! Jenna must have put them in my drawers by mistake!" he countered defensively.  
  
" Jenna's worked here long enough to know whose clothes are whose! You just always have to take what's mine!" Jamie yelled at him and so the fight went on. Within no time they had moved to the corridor and it had turned into a scuffle.  
  
They were rolling around on the floor screaming when Aeryn rounded the corner.  
  
" What is going on?" she demanded and she quickly separated the two children, both looking totally dejected and upset.  
  
" Warer's been taking my socks!" Jamie complained indicating the socks that were lying scattered over the corridor.  
  
" I did not, I am not a thief!" Warer cried angrily.  
  
" Liar!"  
  
" Dranit!"  
  
" Eat Hynerian dren Warer!"  
  
" That's enough both of you!" Aeryn ordered. " We've told you before about swearing! Jamie I thought you were hoping to go on a trip with your father."  
  
" But mom he started it." Jamie began in a whining tone, but Aeryn silenced her with a look.  
  
" If you still want to go Jameson, then I suggest you be on your best behaviour!" Aeryn continued. " And Warer you know better than to fight about something so trivial as socks. You're already in enough trouble for letting that animal loose! Both of you apologise immediately and then go tidy your rooms, it's like living in a scrap yard!" Jamie and Warer glared at each other, but held out their hands and shook them rather roughly. Then they turned round and stalked off (Jamie pausing momentarily to pick up all the strewn socks). Aeryn rolled her eyes and then allowed herself a small smile before leaving herself. There was nothing that Aeryn enjoyed more than having the whole family together out of any immediate danger.  
  
Jamie packed the socks in her bag and then fumed for a while. Eventually she shook herself out of her mood and she went about tidying up her room, but she got distracted by her pet Teracs (fuzzy little rodent-like creatures, similar to Gerbils, only in more exotic colours, i.e. bright blues and pinks and oranges). She played with her pets for the remaining time she had left, and then she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bag, before making her way stealthily to the hanger where the module was kept. She ran into her favourite crewmember just outside the hanger doors.  
  
" Hey Deacon," she said cheerfully. Deacon was an ex-peacekeeper, who had left the ranks when he grew tired of their way of life. He'd delivered Jamie when he'd found himself locked in a lift with Aeryn who went into labour, since then he'd really looked out for the girl and he liked her as much as she liked him.  
  
" I hear you're going off on an adventure, you watch yourself you hear," he warned good-naturedly. " I'll see you in a weeken!" With this he let her go through to find John and Aeryn standing next to the module talking about something that was making Aeryn look very worried. When they saw Jamie they instantly changed the subject, feeding Jamie's curiosity even more.  
  
" You all set?" John asked excitedly.  
  
" Ready as I'll ever be," she replied and threw her bag in through the module's open hatch. Then she turned on her mother and hugged her quickly. Jamie hated being away from everyone on Moya, especially her mother. She'd seen too many people come and go because of the war, that now she was wary about leaving anyone.  
  
" Now you mind your father, if I hear you've disobeyed him, there will be trouble," Aeryn said in a strict tone, but then she dropped to her knees and pulled her daughter into a proper embrace. " Take care little one," she whispered in her ear. Then she gave her daughter a kiss and let her climb up into the module. Aeryn meanwhile had turned on John. " You watch her Crichton! If anything happens to my daughter, you'll not know what's hit you," she said, but then she smiled and hugged her lover closely. " Please take care!" They kissed quickly, but passionately and then it was time to go. John climbed in through the hatch and closed it.  
  
" Now are you sure you're all set?" he asked Jamie, who nodded impatiently. " Alright then, let's get this show on the road." With this they both waved to Aeryn who'd taken a few steps back and then they were off.  
  
John flew the module for the first arn or so, whilst Jamie sat in the back thinking about Warer. Had she been too harsh on the boy? Either way, when she got back she'd apologised. They were very close, but they fought lots too, just like real brothers and sisters. Finally they reached an area of Space John thought Jamie could have fun with. There was a planet and nearby was the planet's sun.  
  
" Right you ready kid?" he asked and Jamie quickly climbed over the seat and landed in his lap. " Right, now this isn't like controlling a prowler so you have to." he began, but Jamie had taken matters into her own hands and grabbed the steering controls. It sent them into a sick-making spiral. John snatched the controls and evened them out soon enough. " Jamie don't do that!" he said through his laughed.  
  
" Sorry," she said feeling incredibly sheepish. " Carry on." And so John explained the basics of steering the module. Finally he let Jamie try. Jamie was a fast learner and soon enough she'd mastered all the basics.  
  
" Wanna try playing with that planet's gravitational pull?" John asked eagerly. Jamie turned around and looked at him with a strange look. Half of her was very eager to try, but the other half of her was worried, so she had a contorted look on her face.  
  
" Isn't that a bit dangerous?" she asked worriedly. " I mean, for me it is!"  
  
" You'll be fine," John assured her. " I'm right here to take over if something goes wrong!" Jamie thought about it for a bit, but soon a mischievous grin appeared on her cheeky face.  
  
" You're on," she said and she turned back around and steered them straight at the planet. They were going in at a rather steep angle, it was a little too steep for John's liking.  
  
" Uh Jay, maybe you should be pulling out now?" he yelled over the noise that the module was making entering the atmosphere. Jamie was about to pull out when all of a sudden alarms were ringing all through the module. Something big was approaching them and it was making all the sensors fluctuate rapidly. Whilst John was trying to discover what the problem was Jamie looked up to see what was going on. What she saw made her heart stop. She barely had time to scream before it hit. 


	2. Hey there Kansas, it's good to see you!

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of it's characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey there Kansas, good to see you again!  
  
On Moya Micola had been carefully tracking John and Jamie's mission on the long range scanners. She'd seen the anomaly on the sensors the same time John and Jamie had picked up on them. It was too late to comm them, because the module's comm system was down. Instead all Micola could do was shout for Breiyden and Tripp (the other two on duty in command) to come witness what would happen if the anomaly hit the module. They all watched in horror as the anomaly raged past the module leaving it.  
  
" Where'd it go?" Breiyden asked frowning in confusion. Tripp and Micola were exchanging a dreaded look.  
  
" Breiyd, I think you'd better get Aeryn," Tripp eventually said. Tripp had been on Moya only two years. He was a very young Sebation male, who fancied himself as a bit of a cowboy of the uncharted territories. well he would if he knew what a cowboy was. John had tried to explain it to him once, but he'd somehow insulted the young man and it landed him with a bloody lip; he hadn't tried explaining since.  
  
Breiyden gulped heavily. She did not want to be the one to deliver this news to Aeryn.  
  
" Why can't you do it?" she demanded cockily. Tripp took a threatening step towards the ex-PK teenager, but Breiyden held her ground.  
  
" Because Aeryn won't hurt you, you're a child," he said in a low dangerous voice. Breiyden rolled her eyes and was about to spit out a tirade of insults aimed at Tripp, when Micola stood between them.  
  
" If you please children," she snapped. " We have a serious situation here." With this she tapped her comm and patched through to Aeryn. " Aeryn?"  
  
" Yes what is it Micola?"  
  
" Something's happened to the module, come up to command straight away," Micola said firmly. Silence. The three Sebations stared at each other, each with a growing sense of unease. Why hadn't Aeryn responded. Their answer came in the form of Aeryn and D'Argo charging into command, each panting and red in the face.  
  
" What's happened to the module Micola?" Aeryn asked seriously, and Breiyden took a step back. Aeryn had that look in her eye.that 'I want to kill something' look. It had been the reason Breiyden didn't want to tell Aeryn the bad news. When Aeryn's family were put in danger, she tended to turn into a terrifying irrational violent woman.  
  
Micola though, stood her ground, not scared by Aeryn's attitude. Micola had managed to escape peacekeeper imprisonment by being fearless and brave. So she wasn't about to crumble under Aeryn's evil glare. She calmly tapped her comm to get Pilot's attention.  
  
" Pilot, could you please relay the sensor readings from the last ten microns for Aeryn please?" she said. Pilot obliged and Aeryn and D'Argo watched the sequence of events. When the relay was over Aeryn was looking white as snow. She couldn't even be angry, who was there to be angry at?  
  
" They're gone," she eventually said in a stone cold voice and she turned on heal and walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie didn't stop screaming until the module finally stopped rolling. She didn't dare open her eyes, so just covered her face with her hands. It was John who first dared to open his eyes. What he saw brought about the most powerful emotional reaction he'd ever experienced; more powerful than when Zhaan had died, more powerful than when Jamie had been born and more powerful than when he had finally married Aeryn.  
  
Jamie pulled her hands away from her face.  
  
" Daddy? Is that Earth?" she stammered.  
  
" Uh. yeah Jay, that's Earth," he finally managed. The alarms that were still going off in the module brought him out of his trance. He tore his gaze away from the window to disable the alarms. Meanwhile Jamie checked all their vital systems.  
  
" Everything's still operational," she relayed to her father.  
  
" Good," he said sounding distant. Jamie gulped. This was insane! She couldn't believe that that had been a wormhole. How was that possible? To end up at Earth of all places! No something else. some higher being must have done something. surely?  
  
" I'm sorry daddy! I really am!" she said suddenly, feeling what felt suspiciously like tears forming in her eyes. John could hear a strangled sob in her tone. It made him frown, what was wrong with her.  
  
" Sorry?" he repeated. " About what, what have you done?" he asked turning her round so he could look her in the eye.  
  
" I got us here," she said indicating Earth with her hand. " And I'm so sorry!" By now the tears were falling and John pulled her into a hug.  
  
" That was not your fault! Don't even think it!" he said firmly, stroking the back of her head. " That was no one's fault, it just happened okay?" Jamie nodded sadly. " We don't even know what happened yet, so don't get so upset about it. We'll figure it out, I promise!" Then they both turned and looked at Earth.  
  
Jamie stared at it quizzically, her tears already subsiding. She turned her head to look at it from all angles and then she came to her conclusion.  
  
" Dad? You can't draw!" she informed him. John started laughing so loud, he nearly forgot the sense of dread that had been growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
* * *  
  
Down planet-side a very bored scientist had just got the fright of his life and spilled coffee all down his front. Dr Mike Biggs was a British scientist. He had a PHD in astrophysics and had been working for IASA for three years. In all this time he'd not experienced so much excitement as he had in the last ten minutes.  
  
Biggs had been tracking the movement of an asteroid, when all of a sudden a UFO appeared on the sensors. It had caused him such a fright that he'd spilled his drink over himself and his workstation, but he hadn't even noticed. He was deep in conversation with Dr Thomas Grant, the only colleague working with him on the night shift. They'd already received a call from someone representing the US army. They too had picked up on this object and were demanding to know what it was. After that they had called in all their supervisors and colleagues. Now all they could do was wait and analyse.  
  
" Whatever it is, it's just started moving towards us Mike," Grant said suddenly as he noticed the object moving on the sensors.  
  
" No not us. Look! They're heading towards the station, we have to warn them!" Biggs suddenly cried pointing out that the object was indeed on an intercept course with the International Space Station.  
  
* * *  
  
Up on the space station the atmosphere was a similar one. All the personnel, including those who had been asleep moments before, were standing by the sensors staring at what they were relaying with a mixture of terror and awe. They were so preoccupied, that no one even answered the radio, until after one minute's ringing. Eventually the commander of the station, James Taylor, answered it impatiently.  
  
" Yes?" he barked.  
  
" This is Dr Biggs at IASA headquarters, Jim is that you?" Biggs' voice came.  
  
" Yeah Mike, it is."  
  
" I don't supposed I have to warn you that you have a UFO heading straight at you. ETA two minutes!" Biggs warned in a terrified tone.  
  
" No you don't, though I think our sensors need reconfiguring, they're at least ten minutes away according to ours," Taylor said with a growing sense of dread.  
  
" Just trust me Jim, whoever's out there is going to be close enough to knock on your door any minute now!" Mike said grimly. " Have you got a visual yet?"  
  
" I've got Julie looking out a window up top, but our camera's proving to be a bit testy, we haven't got anything yet," Taylor relayed.  
  
" The second you know anything, contact me please! Take care up there Jim!" Mike ordered and he hung up. Commander Taylor placed the radio back on the stand and looked at the sensors.  
  
" When all this is over with folks, we have to do a lot of reconfiguring. That was Mike Biggs down in the IASA headquarters, he tells me that whatever is out there's gonna be with us in two minutes."  
  
" Sir!" Everyone jumped as Julie Mathews, a twenty-seven-year-old hyper active young lady, jumped down from the hatch above them.  
  
" What is it Julie, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Megan, another crew member stated worriedly. Julie broke into a massive grin.  
  
" I have! You're never going to guess what's out there!" she said grinning from ear to ear. Everyone stayed quiet. " Farscape one is back and boy is she beautiful!"  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie stared out of the viewport at the station anxiously. Her father had told her everything he knew about the station, but his information was outdated. This station was at least four times larger and it was rotating, so they had gravity on board. Jamie could see faces peering out of the windows at them and she felt incredibly anxious. She had heard of the crew's past experiences with humans and she didn't like the sound of being stuck with them.  
  
John was trying to find a frequency that would communicate to the station. Eventually he found the right frequency.  
  
" This is commander John Crichton, ISS do you read me?" he called into the radio.  
  
" Commander Crichton, this is Commander James Taylor, it's good to see you again commander," a voice replied. John grinned.  
  
" Thank you Kansas, it's good to see you again," John said. Jamie frowned and looked at her father.  
  
" Dad what's Kansas?" she asked sounding confused.  
  
* * *  
  
On the ISS commander Taylor motioned for his communications officer to cut the transmission. That voice.what on Earth was that voice.  
  
" Did you all hear that? I'm not imagining things right?" he gasped, his eyes wide with worry and interest. Everyone nodded, equally as excited. " Tom, replay the end of that transmission, let's hear it again." The communications officer obliged and they all listened in amazement as they heard a second voice talk in some alien language.  
  
" Sir, we have the camera back online, shall we sneak a peak and see what our visitors look like?" Sam, a technician, said eagerly.  
  
" Make it so," Taylor ordered and everyone waited with bated breath. Soon enough the footage popped up on screen and everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
" But.its another human," Julie stammered sounding confused.  
  
* * *  
  
" What happened?" Jamie asked frowning angrily. " Did they cut the transmission? How rude is that."  
  
" Please Jamie, don't be so quick to judge. They heard you and panicked, that's all! Remember what I told you about humans?"  
  
Jamie nodded grimly, but was secretly thinking that this was all going horribly wrong. She had a very bad feeling about all this.  
  
John gave the ISS crew five minutes to talk and then he contacted them again.  
  
" This is Farscape to ISS, come in Kansas!" he said impatiently. The radio crackled and ISS were back.  
  
" Sorry Farscape one, we had a technical. . ."  
  
" No you hung up the phone pal," John said quickly. " Look I can handle you hanging up on me, just don't lie about it okay?"  
  
Silence.  
  
" Hello?" Jamie said in her 'human' talk. John frowned at her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and he motioned for her not to say a word.  
  
" Commander Crichton, I must ask. who the hell is that?" Taylor asked sounding threatened.  
  
" Easy tiger," John warned. " No need to get all macho with me! I will tell you all you need to know, but I'll only do it face to face. Will you allow us to dock?"  
  
" Can I get back to you on that?" Taylor asked nervously.  
  
" Sure thing, we'll be waiting," John said and the transmission ended. Jamie was feeling apprehensive and John easily picked up on it.  
  
" What's wrong Jay?" he asked. Jamie spun around and looked him in the eye.  
  
" I'm worried about how you're people will react to me. You know how people tend to go a little insane when they're around me," she said seriously and she was right. Scientists were fascinated by Jamie. She was the first Human- Sebation hybrid and it had sparked a huge wave of interest in the scientific world. " And you're people are going to be worse, because they haven't made a first contact yet!" she said. John sighed and nodded. All this was true of course and it did indeed worry John, and he knew Jamie should be conscious of the dangers, but he didn't want her first visit to his home world to be tainted by fear.  
  
" I know we're gonna have to be careful, but don't let them scare you okay?" he said kindly. Jamie sighed and nodded.  
  
" I'll try," she promised him and then she climbed over the back of the chair again and landed in the tiny passenger chair. She then pulled out a book John knew well from her bag. When she'd learnt how to read and write, John had taught her what a diary is and he'd presented her with an empty book he'd managed to find on a commerce planet. Since that day she'd written every single day. In this diary she had detailed information (including her own sketches) about everything in her world.  
  
" Here, you could probably do with this," she said giving it to her father over the top of the chair. He took it from her and then they sat in silence waiting for the reply from the station.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeryn stared at the reflection in the mirror. She had cried for her husband and for her child. She was grieving for them. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that they were dead. Warer had been told and had disappeared into the depths of the ship. Pilot was too stricken to give the twins directions to find him, so the pare searched all the conduits, forcing their own pain aside to find the boy.  
  
D'Argo wasn't as pessimistic as Aeryn. He was convinced that John and Jamie were still alive, so Moya was headed over to where the pod had disappeared, hoping to find some clues as to what had happened to the module. So D'Argo sat up in command, alone, wondering what he would do if they did find debris.  
  
" D'Argo sir?" It was Breiyden, looking worried. 'She always looks worried' D'Argo reminded himself. ' After three cycles on board Moya and she's still terrified of us. How very un-peacekeeper of her'.  
  
" Yes what is it?" he asked impatiently, this only made the girl look worse. " Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," he added.  
  
" Well it's just I've been thinking," Breiyden said and she walked in and sat down at one of the consoles. " And I don't think we should take Moya to the. uh. site where it happened. Wouldn't it be safer for just some of us to take a few prowlers?" D'Argo nodded.  
  
" It would be safer, but Moya's sensors are so much more powerful, and if necessary she can starburst away," D'Argo replied. Breiyden sighed and nodded.  
  
" You're right, sorry, stupid suggestion," she said and she stood up to go.  
  
" You are allowed to grieve for them you know," D'Argo informed her. Breiyden stopped in her tracks and turned round slowly, staring at D'Argo with a mixture of disbelief and anger. " You don't think I see the torment in you?" Breiyden shuffled her feet worriedly.  
  
" There's no torment sir. I just don't think it's my place to. well you know," she began, but D'Argo approached her.  
  
" Breiyden, John saw you as a second daughter, I know you were close," D'Argo said in a kind tone. " You can allow yourself to feel pain can't you? All that peacekeeper training hasn't taken away your heart has it?" Breiyden stared up at him and D'Argo could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
" I have to go," she announced and she ran out, holding her hands to her face. D'Argo sighed and felt tears sting his own eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Down planet-side most of the IASA personnel had arrived in the main headquarters and were eagerly awaiting communication from the station. Eventually the reply came.  
  
" Biggs, you there man?" Taylor's voice came. Biggs instantly flicked a switch to initiate a transmission and then he picked up the radio piece.  
  
" Yes I'm here Jim go ahead!"  
  
" You'll never believe what's happened. This UFO isn't a UFO at all. It's the old Farscape one craft, complete with Commander John Crichton on board," Taylor said. The headquarters instantly broke out into a rumble of whispers and amazed sounding gasps as everyone came to terms with this news.  
  
" Are you sure?" Biggs asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.  
  
" Well we can't be one hundred percent sure yet of course, but we have a visual confirmation.but there's more. The commander isn't the only occupant of the module. . ."  
  
The reason for the pause was that everyone in the headquarters now broke out into more than whispers. Everyone was chattering at once, and everyone had grins plastered on their faces.  
  
" Be quiet all of you!" Biggs ordered and a silence followed. " Carry on Jim!"  
  
" We have not only audio, but visual confirmation that there is another person in that module. I'm sending you the images right now, you'll have to agree that it looks like a human child," Taylor said. Biggs waited patiently for the image to come up on his screen and when they did he gasped.  
  
" What has Crichton told you about the child?" Biggs asked quickly.  
  
" Nothing yet, he wants to come aboard to talk to us. We haven't granted him permission yet. Basically, I'm calling for some advice Mike. Should we let him on the station?" Taylor asked sounding sheepish.  
  
" Definitely!"  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter three to come soon! 


	3. Question time

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
  
  
Question time  
  
Once the module had received confirmation that they were allowed to dock John instantly initiated the procedure. After twenty minutes of careful docking on the docking arm, and attacking the airlock, John and Jamie were finally able to open their hatch.  
  
" Now when we get in there I want you to leave all the talking to me okay? And if you need to tell me something then tell me in anything other than 'human' unless I tell you otherwise okay?" he said quickly. Jamie nodded obediently. " If you see them doing anything suspicious then tell me right away, or even if you just want to get out of there!" Jamie nodded again.  
  
" Will they hurt us?" she asked seriously.  
  
" I don't think they will, they're scientists," he assured her. Then overcome by emotion he pulled her into a hug and he kissed the top of her head. " It'll be fine, you'll see and I think it's best if we live the weapons here okay?" Jamie nodded and pulled her pulse pistol out of the holster and placed it under the seat.  
  
They'd just finished doing this when the airlock door opened and a man stepped forward (with a whole load of younger men and women gathering behind him excitedly). John let Jamie climb out of the module first and everyone gazed at her hungrily, taking every inch of her in. Jamie was a bit of a mystery to everyone on Moya. She looked nothing like either of her parents. She had a full head of long white-blonde crinkly (she insisted it wasn't curly and it was too edgy to be wavy, so Jamie called it crinkly - it looked like someone had taken a massive crimping iron to her hair) hair, a very pale complexion and pale blue icy eyes. John though, insisted that she looked exactly like his little sister.  
  
John then quickly climbed out and joined her side, protectively shielding her from view.  
  
" Commander Crichton, may I welcome you, on behalf of IASA back to Earth," Commander Taylor said and he held out his hand. John reached forward and shook it. " I'm Commander James Taylor." John nodded to him.  
  
" John Crichton," was all he said. Everyone looked eagerly from him to Jamie again. John sighed and stepped to the side exposing her again. " This is Jamie, she's my. well she's my daughter," he said and the crew started whispering ecstatically.  
  
" Daughter? But how can that be." Taylor began, but John held his hands up quickly.  
  
" Look I'll be happy to answer your questions, just let me do one thing first. I need to talk to my dad, can I do that?" he asked hopefully. Jamie looked up at the scientists eagerly.  
  
" Yes of course, he's already been summoned to the IASA headquarters, as has your friend Dr Knight."  
  
" DK?" John laughed. " Man I'd love to see the look on his face when he knows I'm back!"  
  
* * *  
  
DK stared at the sensor read-outs in shock. He'd already listened to a replay of the conversation ISS had had with John, and he'd seen the pictures, and he wasn't convinced. This had to be some cruel joke. His brain was telling him that those sensor readouts and that picture proved it wasn't a joke, but he had mourned for his friend, so his heart couldn't allow him to be back.  
  
" DK are you okay?" Mel, a woman he'd worked with briefly before he'd quit his job with IASA, asked him and concern filled her face. DK snapped out of his unhappy reverie and he looked at the woman, noting not for the first time that she looked absolutely beautiful, if not more so, because she had that 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look that a lot of the IASA personnel seemed to be sporting, only for none did it work so well as it worked for Mel.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine," he lied quickly. Mel saw through the lie, but didn't want to upset him any further. " So who is that child?" DK asked frowning.  
  
" We received a short transmission from the communications officer moments before you arrived telling us that she is the commander's daughter." Mel began.  
  
" Daughter?" DK gasped. 'That settles it, that takes all credibility away from this joke, how can John have found another human out there, let alone a female, and let alone one pretty and intelligent enough to meet his high standards and then have a daughter with her?' he thought to himself bitterly. " I'm sorry Mel, but this has got to be some practical joke, this just isn't possible!"  
  
" Would you like to talk to him, we've set up a video link so you can see him and he can see you." Mel began and DK jumped; would he be able to bring himself to see John. Hearing his voice had been bad enough.  
  
" Well what about Jack, won't he want to see him first?" DK asked nervously, hiding his true reason for holding back.  
  
" Jack is still an hour away DK, can you wait that long?" Mel asked frowning. DK gulped hard and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" No I guess not," he said and he sat down in front of the viewer. Mel told Biggs that DK was ready and Biggs (having not left the side of the monitor since he first spilt his coffee) relayed the message to the ISS and started setting up the link.  
  
DK stared at the blank monitor and he could feel his heart pounding. This was the ultimate test. He knew the moment he saw whoever was out there, that he would be able to prove it wasn't John and that would be the end of it. John was dead!  
  
" Okay DK, are you sure you're ready?" Mel asked and DK nodded uneasily, not taking his eyes away from the screen.  
  
The screen flashed and then all of a sudden there he was, looking a little older, very tired and very.what was the word.wise. DK gulped again and his jaw fell open. 'This could all still be a joke' he reminded himself, but now John was smiling.no one could fake that smile. John was back. His friend was alive.  
  
" Hey there DK," John eventually said.  
  
" Uh...hi," DK stammered.  
  
" Bit of a shock to see me again right?" John asked and DK could see sympathy in his weathered face.  
  
" Uh yeah. So uh.how've you been?" John's face then broke out into a smile, and DK allowed himself a small smile too.  
  
" I've had my ups and my downs," John replied. " You?" DK felt a lump building in his throat. should he tell him, tell him about giving up on him and turning away from the programme altogether?  
  
" Oh yeah, been great." DK was lining up his next question when he heard a completely alien sound that made him shudder. John was looking at something. or someone that was just out of view, DK could just about make out an elbow and John was talking to it in that same alien language. Eventually he turned smiling back to the camera.  
  
" DK I'd like you to meet someone," he said, and his face was beaming with pride and warmth. the same look he'd had on his face when they'd got the job at IASA. John then nodded to the person just out of sight and a little girl stepped cautiously into view. DK was astounded by how pretty she was. and she looked real enough. " This is my daughter Jamie." The alien child spoke again in what sounded like a disapproving tone. Whatever she said made John smile more. " Sorry," he told her and then he turned back on the camera. " I'll start again. I'd like you to meet my daughter Talyn Crais Jameson Crichton. it's a long story." he began.  
  
" I was named after two heroes," the child interjected boldly. in English, but then she shrunk away under John's glare. He told her something in 'Alien' and she hung her head and nodded. Then John turned back on DK.  
  
" Well say something," he laughed. DK shook himself out of his shock.  
  
" I uh. don't know what to say John. I mean first you disappear into thin air, and then you come back ten years later with a kid.what am I supposed to say?" he said sounding desperate. " What happened to you out there?" John sighed.  
  
" Look I know this is tough on you DK, it aint exactly easy for me either. what happened was I was sucked down a wormhole." He explained everything, leaving out nothing. Once he had explained the events that had led to him and Jamie suddenly reappearing he stopped and was amazed by the absolute silence that followed. Everyone, on the ISS and down in the headquarters had listened with bated breath.  
  
The silence was broken by a voice that sent shivers up John's spine.  
  
" Let me through, I have to see my son." Jack Crichton had forced his way past the dozens of bodies that filled the room. He had heard John's voice from down the corridor and had started running. Finally he pushed past Mel and Biggs and he was standing right behind DK. DK instantly jumped out of his seat and offered it to Jack, who collapsed into it in shock as he saw the sight in front of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie stared at the man on the screen and decided once again that her father had not done the original justice in his sketches. He was so old to start with. Jamie had never seen a Sebation that old before; he had grey hair for crying out loud! She then studied her father's expression. It was one of complete joy and shock. John seemed to have entered a trance, as had the man on the screen.  
  
" Dad," she said quickly in the language she spoke with her mother (Jamie wasn't aware of how translator microbes worked, but she knew that if she consciously tried to speak in the language of one species, she could). " Aren't you going to say anything? Everyone's waiting for you to speak!" Then she shook his arm and he did indeed jump out of his trance as did the man on the screen. To Jamie's surprise, the man on the screen broke into a huge smile. a smile that reminded her of her own father.  
  
" You don't know how good it is to see you again son," Jack said eventually. Now it was John's turn to smile.  
  
" I think I do," he said and the ice was broken. The father and son talked for another hour, until Jack suddenly became aware of Jamie's presence. He hadn't heard anything about the child yet.  
  
" Son, who's that?" he asked pointing to her. Jamie had stood at her father's side faithfully throughout their whole conversation, not moving, keeping a neutral expression on her face. Jamie was trying to act like her mother would - indifferent.  
  
John put his arm around Jamie and Jack suddenly realised that she needed no introduction, he could see it in their faces, in their mannerisms; he was looking at his granddaughter.  
  
" Good God John, you're a father," Jack gasped before John could say anything. John smiled and nodded.  
  
" This is Jamie," he said proudly. Jack stared at the child just as the scientists aboard the ISS had; it was a hungry look, that took in every detail of her appearance.  
  
" But how." Jack began. John smiled.  
  
" She's not human if that's what you're thinking. There's a species out there who look just like us, they're called Sebations. Well Jamie's mother is a Sebation," John explained.  
  
Jamie hung her head again. Mentioning her mother hurt her, how was she ever going to see her again? She missed her so much, it was like having a whole chunk of her missing.  
  
" So are there any more kids?" Jack asked eagerly. John shook his head smiling.  
  
" Aeryn, her mother was critically injured a cycle after Jamie was born, now she can't have kids any more," John explained sadly.  
  
" What about Warer and Breiyden?" Jamie said quickly. Jack jumped, he hadn't heard her before, he'd been too preoccupied with the sight of his son, but he heard her this time. Hearing this girl. his own flesh and blood talk in that alien language was terrifying. John noticed the surprise.  
  
" Jay, you can talk in English now if you want," he said giving her an urgent look. Jamie frowned, but nodded.  
  
" Okay, what about Warer and Breiyden?" she repeated in English.  
  
" You're right," he told her smiling and then he turned back on his father who was looking a little more settled. " I have an adopted son called Warer. He's a Sebation, we rescued him from slavery five cycles ago and Breiyden is a peacekeeper teenager who we took on board three cycles ago, I looked after her a lot at first, she's like daughter to me!"  
  
" And a cycle is?" Jack asked smiling.  
  
" Yeah sorry, a cycle is little longer than a human year," John explained.  
  
" And how old are you Jamie?" Jack asked his granddaughter directly. She cast John a serious look, who nodded.  
  
" I'm seven cycles and three nomens," she said proudly. " I'm three weekens older than Warer!" she added even more proudly.  
  
The reunited family talked for a further ten minutes, until Taylor interrupted saying they really couldn't wait any longer to ask some questions. The team down in headquarters had sent up some of their own questions and they had so many to get through. John regrettably said goodbye to his father, promising him that he'd talk to him again soon.  
  
" If you'd like to follow me to the conference room please sir?" Julie asked John sounding embarrassed. John couldn't bring himself to smile at her, he was fed up with these people already. Instead he just took Jamie's hand and nodded to the woman. Julie led them quickly through a series of tight corridors to a more open room, which had a table and assorted chairs organised around it, everyone else from the crew were sitting down.  
  
" Please sit down," Commander Taylor instructed the visitors. John sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the long table from all the others and after some consideration, he pulled Jamie onto his lap protectively.  
  
" They're going to think I'm a baby," she hissed at him in her mother's language, though secretly she was glad for the security, this situation was getting a little scary.  
  
" It's for your own good," he replied in the same language and then they turned on the others. John's hopes plummeted when he saw sheets and sheets of questions in front of the commander. This was going to take a while.  
  
* * *  
  
Moya had reached her destination and what they found there brought about some relief and a little more fear. They'd found no trace of the module.or anything for that matter. The solar system was devoid of life of any kind. It only had two planets, one of them showed signs of a settlement.or the ruins of one. The gang decided to go down planet side and investigate the settlement. Aeryn, D'Argo, Rygel, Tripp and Deacon were getting a transport pod ready for departure when Breiyden walked into the hanger.  
  
" Yes what is it Breiyden?" Aeryn asked in an impatient tone. Breiyden felt uneasy with this attitude towards her. Aeryn was normally very supportive of Breiyden and treated her like one of her own. Aeryn was the one who convinced the crew to allow Breiyden to stay on Moya. she felt somehow responsible for the girl.  
  
" I was wondering if I could come with you," Breiyden asked, sounding more confident than she was feeling. Aeryn smiled warily.  
  
" I thank you for the offer, but you'll be much safer up here," Aeryn said firmly.  
  
" I don't need to be safe, I need to help!" Breiyden said in a tone equal to that of Aeryn.  
  
" Well I would feel better if you remained up here on Moya," Aeryn said, getting a little agitated. Why did Breiyden choose this moment to start regaining some of her independence?  
  
" I have to help find them Aeryn! Don't you understand that I have to do this?" Breiyden said and her voice cracked with emotion.  
  
" I'll watch her back if it would make you feel better," Deacon said walking over to Aeryn.  
  
" I still don't think it is a good idea and would rather you stayed here," Aeryn said getting angry.  
  
" Please Aeryn." Breiyden began.  
  
" No, I've already lost my husband and daughter, I am not losing you!" Aeryn snapped and she stormed out leaving Breiyden both touched and furious.  
  
" It's okay kid, I'll go talk to her," Deacon told the youngster and he walked out following Aeryn.  
  
* * *  
  
John had spent two whole hours answering questions, and they weren't even half way through the pile of sheets either. John insisted though on taking a break so he and Jamie could have a rest, they were both growing tired now.  
  
The most junior member of the ISS crew Sam was given the orders to lead the two of them to a cabin. He did this excitedly, asking more questions on the way. John answered them with as much detail as he could muster in his drowsiness, but was happy when they reached the cabin and were led inside. It was small, not very nicely furnished, but it had two beds, which was all they needed. John thanked Sam, who rushed off beaming.  
  
" Dad, what are we going to do?" Jamie asked the second the door was closed. " We cannot go down to the planet! You could see it in the faces of the people down on the surface. it wouldn't be safe for me!" John sighed and nodded. She was right, as usual, but oh how he wished she was wrong this time.  
  
" Look, we don't have to think about that yet," he said. " But one way or the other, we need to plan how we're going to get back."  
  
" Dad I don't think that it was a wormhole that got us here," Jamie announced simply, voicing for the first time what she'd been thinking. John frowned, he'd been thinking the same thing, but how had she picked up on it? She was too clever for her own good!  
  
" I agree," he replied.  
  
" It's too much of a coincidence isn't it, getting back to Earth like that?" she said and fear entered her voice. John's heart went out to her; how scared she must be, but she would never let on to something like that. She was half peacekeeper, she had their pride in her genes. or Aeryn had taught her too much. Either way, an onlooker would think that Jamie didn't have a sense of fear, or any sensitivity, but when you truly got to know the child, you discovered that she did get very scared and she was in fact very sensitive. She just knew how to hide it.  
  
John sat down on one of the beds and leant against the wall, before motioning for Jamie to sit next to him. She rushed to his side and snuggled into the crook of his arm.  
  
" I know you're scared kid, you don't have to hide it with me," he said gently. Jamie felt her tears welling up again and she brushed them away.  
  
" I just miss mom," she whispered. " She's probably driving herself insane right now daddy! She'll loose it totally, like when we were on Delron, she'll just turn insane!"  
  
The incident Jamie was referring to was when John, Jamie, Warer and Breiyden had been taken captive by the Androlians and sent to the concentration camp. Aeryn had stormed in and killed fifteen Androlian guards single-handed before and of the other Moya gang made it down to the planet. Aeryn tended to loose is when her family was in danger.  
  
John agreed with Jamie.  
  
" I'm sure D'Argo and the others are watching over her, don't worry," he said grimly and he kissed the side of her head.  
  
They sat there for a long time, until John realised Jamie had fallen asleep. So he lay her down and climbed onto the other bed. He wasn't really in the mood for sleeping, there was too much to be done, but he had to preserve his strength. So he looked at his daughter's silent form one more time and then closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
More to come soon! 


	4. Discoveries

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
  
  
Discoveries  
  
  
  
After an arn of arguing, Deacon had finally managed to persuade Aeryn to let Breiyden come on their mission. His winning argument had been to point out that if Breiyden really wanted, she could completely defy Aeryn and Aeryn wouldn't be able to say anything about it; she wasn't Breiyden's mother after all. It had dawned on Aeryn that she'd rather the girl came with her consent. Breiyden had been thrilled with the news and she spent the next arn rushing round helping with the preparations.  
  
Finally though, it was time for the group to set off. So they all climbed on board the transport pod and set off. It was only a quick trip down to the planet's surface and they landed the pod right outside the settlement. They had already ascertained back on Moya that the atmosphere was suitable for them to not need the environment suits. So as the door opened Aeryn disembarked first, holding out her pulse pistol.  
  
" All clear," she called back to the others when she saw no immediate danger. Next off was D'Argo and then came a scuffle as both Breiyden and Tripp tried to get off at the same time. Deacon separated them quickly and Breiyden was let off first, then a dejected Tripp. Rygel followed him and then lastly came Deacon.  
  
" We should split up," D'Argo told Aeryn. Aeryn nodded and quickly gave Breiyden a cold stare.  
  
" You are not to leave Deacon's side at all times," she ordered and Breiyden fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she nodded soberly.  
  
Deacon and Breiyden waited for everyone else to walk off in different directions before they decided where to go.  
  
" No one's headed for those caves yet, wanna check them out?" Deacon asked and Breiyden shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" Yes, okay." So they headed off and within microns they reached the opening to the caves. " Wow," Breiyden marvelled, because what they found turned out to be chambers built into the rock, not caves. Breiyden walked in first, cautiously holding up her pulse pistol, but once again, there was no danger.  
  
" Pass me a torch Deac," she asked holding out her hand. Deacon handed her one and she lit it. What they saw caused them both to gasp in shock and awe.  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie woke before her father. She could tell from his breathing pattern that he was completely out of it and wouldn't be waking up for a while. So she climbed gingerly off the bed and made her way over to the door. It took her a while to figure out how to open it, but finally she saw the handle. Rolling her eyes she pushed the door open and headed out into the corridor. She had no idea where she was going, but she set off anyway, wanting to regain some independence and stretch her legs. The small room had made her feel claustrophobic, and even though the corridors were worse, she knew she'd eventually find a larger room.  
  
She walked for at least fifteen minutes, until she heard voices coming from a door that stood open. She sneaked over to it as silently as she could (when she needed to, she could move without making a single sound, it was a skill she'd picked up hiding on Moya over the cycles) and peaked round the doorframe. She was looking into a mess hall, and half the ISS crew were gathered round one table chatting animatedly.  
  
Suddenly realising that she was starving Jamie cleared her throat and walked into the room. The crew jumped and looked terrified to see her, but Jamie walked over to them all the same and sat down at the head of their table.  
  
" Good morning," Julie finally said.  
  
" Morning," Jamie replied eagerly eyeing their food.  
  
" You hungry?" Julie asked smiling at the child. Jamie looked up at her and tried to look as nice as she could, so that she wouldn't scare them off. It was proving more difficult than she thought, her usual facial expressions were neutral. well except when she was having fun and she couldn't hide her joy.  
  
" Yes I am," she finally said once she'd composed her face into a small smile. " What are you eating?" she asked them. They all burst into an explanation of all the different meals they were eating. When they were done Jamie was none the wiser. " I'll wait until my dad gets up," she finally told them, deciding he'd know what was best, he always knew what to do!  
  
" So Jamie, you looking forward to seeing Earth up close for the first time?" Sam asked cheerfully. Jamie's face suddenly snapped back to it's neutral, border line aggressive, expression.  
  
" We haven't decided whether we're going down to the planet yet," she said in a deathly tone that made everyone in the room look at her with a mixture of fear and confusion. Jamie was beginning to realise she'd made a mistake coming in here. " It is not safe for us on your planet," she added, realising she should probably explain why she was so hostile.  
  
"But you've come all this way, surely you're curious?" Julie asked, the only one who wasn't put out by the child's behaviour.  
  
" I am curious," Jamie said staring at Julie with a growing respect. " But I'm not curious enough to risk my life."  
  
" I really don't think you have anything to worry about," Sam lied. He knew as well as anyone else in the room, that if the child went down to the planet she'd be in considerable danger.  
  
Jamie knew the man was lying. She hated liars, but she didn't want to start a fight with this man. John would not be impressed, but she had to say something.  
  
" Please do not lie to me," she said simply and the conversation quickly veered away from Earth and onto the food again, that was a much safer topic.  
  
* * *  
  
John woke up about an hour later feeling completely disorientated. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and then he realised he was alone.  
  
" Jamie?" he called into the room. He felt a panic growing inside of him, what if they had secretly taken her away in the night and sent her down to the planet for experimentation. He knew it was insane, but after all his experiences, he wouldn't put it past them. He soon discovered that she wasn't in the room, so he ran out into the corridor and shouted out her name. There was no response and the silence was terrifying.  
  
" Okay John, get a grip," he ordered himself and then he forced himself to calm down before setting off to find her. He paced the corridors stealthily until he heard the voices. Within seconds he'd reached the mess hall and he stormed in. The humans jumped and leapt out their seats, but Jamie simply looked up at her father quizzically, wondering what was wrong with him.  
  
When John saw Jamie was safe he was too overcome with relief to feel embarrassed about barging in to the room. Jamie instantly realised what was wrong with him.  
  
" I'm sorry, you were asleep and I needed space," she told him calmly. John sighed and sat down next to her.  
  
" Next time you tell me!" he said firmly and Jamie nodded realising she'd been very careless.  
  
" I'm sorry I just didn't want to wake you up," she said grimly and she hung her head. Couldn't she do anything right anymore?  
  
" Don't beat yourself up about it," he said softly and then he turned on the crew who were staring at them. " What can a guy get to eat around here?" And once again, the crew burst into their explanations.  
  
* * *  
  
Breiyden opened and closed her mouth wordlessly. This was incredible! Those inscriptions, those symbols, they had found the lost civilisation of the Dasaar. Similar to the ancient legend of Atlantis on Earth, Dasaar had been a civilisation years ahead their time, which had been wiped out by some great evil, but like Atlantis, it was a concept shrouded in Myth and no one knew if it was real or not.  
  
" Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Deacon gasped.  
  
" Yes," Breiyden finally managed and she walked towards the nearest wall and held the torch up to the symbols. " Welcome to Dasaar Deac," she said smiling.  
  
" We have to tell the others," Deacon told her and he commed Aeryn. " Aeryn, we've made an interesting discovery. We're standing on the remains of Dasaar," he said beaming.  
  
" Dasaar?" Aeryn repeated sounding incredulous. " That's what the kid says, and you know how well she knows her ancient history!" A silence followed, in which both Deacon and Breiyden moved further down the chamber.  
  
" Okay, well keep looking," Aeryn eventually said. " We'll meet back at the pod at the arranged time!" This was followed by the tell tale sound of her going offline. Deacon frowned feeling put out.  
  
" Not the reaction you were expecting?" Breiyden asked. " She's just.you know, grieving, but this can't be a coincidence Deac! You know what the legends say, that the Dasaari could travel vast distances in a matter of microts!" Deacon nodded, he was thinking the exact same thing, what if John and Jamie had come across whatever device it was the Dasaari had used to travel with and shot out into far-space. It was a scary concept, but at least it meant that they weren't necessarily dead!  
  
* * *  
  
Far from being dead, Jamie was enjoying her first taste of food that wasn't food cubes. It had been a long time since she'd experienced anything with taste! She was eating a bowl of tomato soup and she was loving it. John watched her with a smile on his face. He had finished his own soup ages ago. Jamie was savouring every mouthful, so she was taking much longer.  
  
The crew also watched her, amazed by how happy a simple bowl of tomato soup had made her. John felt he had to explain.  
  
" Back home, we don't have much variation in the food we eat," he said making them all jump. " It's like a treat to her," he added.  
  
" Yeah, all we get are food cubes," Jamie said grimly. " They aren't very appetizing!"  
  
" What are food cubes?" Julies asked, but before John or Jamie could answer the commander walked into the mess hall.  
  
" Commander Crichton," he said sounding relieved and he marched over quickly and took the seat opposite John. " Thank God you're up, I've been on the radio to General Ethan Hawk all morning. He's a representative of the US army. they're demanding that you return to Earth," Taylor said sounding uneasy. John simply smiled.  
  
" They're demanding are they? How are they going to make me?" he asked sounding amused, but he soon lost his smile when he saw how grave Taylor looked. " What?" he asked sounding concerned. Jamie had stopped eating and was watching Taylor in total concentration.  
  
" Commander Crichton I'm so sorry. but I have orders to enforce your removal from this space station by nineteen hundred hours," Taylor said sounding furious with his superiors, or whoever it was that had made the order.  
  
" But this is neutral territory, who gave you your orders?" John asked keeping the fear out of his voice.  
  
" My orders came from IASA," Taylor said through gritted teeth. " It seems that they have received threats from all directions that our funding will be removed unless you leave this station. I am so sorry commander!" Taylor said and both John and Jamie could hear he was being sincere.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jamie asked John in a whole mixture of languages, the only sign that she was feeling terrified, because her expression and her tone did not change from her usual neutrality. " We cannot go down to the planet dad, they'll. they'll kill me!" John looked her in the eye and saw raw terror. It was a look he'd seen all too many times during wartimes, and it wasn't very comforting that on returning to his home planet she should feel just as terrified as when Scarrans and Androlians threatened her life.  
  
" I don't know," he replied grimly. " Sounds like we don't have much of a choice, we can't just drift around in space Jay, you have to understand." But Jamie wasn't in the mood for understanding. She needed to get away, she needed to find somewhere where she could cry without feeling embarrassed. So she jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room; her tears started falling before she'd even reached the door. Everyone watched her go and when she was gone they all turned on John.  
  
" What happened?" Taylor asked.  
  
" She doesn't want to go down to the planet," John said simply. " You're sure there are no loopholes in your orders." But the look on Taylor's face said he'd already looked at it from every angle. John sighed heavily and got to his feet. " Okay, well thanks anyway." With this he started walking out.  
  
" Wait, what are you going to do?" Julie called after him, ignoring the stern look she was receiving from her commander.  
  
" What else can we do, we're going to have to go down there and try and sort this out," he said grimly and he left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack Crichton was thrilled. He was going to see his son again, in the flesh, in less than ten hours. He could hardly contain his excitement when he called his daughters and begged them to come and see their brother. Both were more than happy to come, and had already been planning to come since they'd heard about their brother's return.  
  
DK was slightly more anxious about John's return. He was well aware that if John took that child down to the planet, her life would be in danger, but he had assurances from the boss at IASA that they were fighting off pressures from the military, and that for now she was safe.  
  
And so the two men sat, occupied by very different thoughts, opposite each other in one of the lounges at the headquarters. Jack was the first one to speak.  
  
" I wonder where they're going to stay," he said brightly.  
  
" IASA housing probably at the base in Washington," DK mumbled. Jack sighed disappointedly.  
  
" Yeah, you're right, I guess I was hoping for too much to have them come and stay with me," he said smiling at his own stupidity. DK smiled too.  
  
" Yeah, maybe a little ambitious Jack, but you never know, maybe in a few weeks they'll have passed all their medical tests and had all the information sucked out of them. they may be released!" DK said bitterly. Jack looked at him worriedly.  
  
" You heard what they were saying this morning DK! No one is going to hurt either of them, as long as IASA keep fighting for them, then the military will never gain rights to Jamie," Jack said shuddering at the thought of what would happen if the government got their hands on his granddaughter.  
  
* * *  
  
John found Jamie sitting by the airlock where the module was docked. It had been his first guess and there she was, hugging her knees and rocking silently. He approached her slowly and sat down opposite her in the narrow corridor.  
  
" I want mom," she whimpered after a long silence. " And I want Warer, and D'Argo, and Chiana, and Kayto, and Breiyden." The rest of her sentence wasn't audible, because it turned into a series of whimpering sounds. John's heart broke seeing her like this and he reached out and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a protective cocoon.  
  
" I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I know how to get back to them, but I give you my word that we will find a way back, no matter how long it takes! And I am not going to let anything happen to you when we go down to Earth! The second we sense danger, we'll break free and escape if we have to!" he said emotionally. " Trust me on this, nothing is going to happen to you!"  
  
* * *  
  
More to come soon! 


	5. Welcome home

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
  
  
Welcome home  
  
Breiyden and Deacon had been walking for at least an arn, when they finally came across something of some interest. After walking mostly through corridors they had found their first chamber and it was vast. It looked like it was similar in diameter to Pilot's chamber and it was filled with a gigantic pool of ice blue water that was glowing, illuminating the chamber.  
  
" This is amazing," Breiyden mumbled to herself as she craned her neck to see the ceiling, it had a beautiful artwork painted onto it. " This must have taken cycles to build!"  
  
" I'm sure it did," Deacon agreed and they both looked around the chamber. Breiyden had some knowledge of what the symbols meant, but she could only find some sense in the inscriptions.  
  
" Well I think that it all means that this is the holy chamber, where the ancient one will reside to watch over the remains for all eternity," Breiyden said and she looked at some other symbols. " It says that if you wish to contact the ancient one, then you have to. Oh I just can't make this one out! I think it means step into the something where the ancient one resides!" Deacon frowned and looked at the pool.  
  
" Um Breiyd? For someone who is the most intelligent person I have ever met, you're pretty dim sometimes you know?" he said. Breiyden spun around and glared at him, going into full defensive PK mode, but Deacon wasn't looking at her, he was looking and pointing to some steps leading into the pool. Breiyden instantly realised what he meant and she nodded resignedly.  
  
" Okay then, well after you!" she said nervously. Deacon looked at her and gave her an amused look.  
  
" After years of studying their culture you don't wanna be the one to make this amazing discovery?" he asked incredulously. Breiyden thought about it and then nodded.  
  
" Okay then," she muttered and she marched over to Deacon and thrust her torch at him. Then she walked over to the edge of the pool cautiously and looked in. The steps led down onto a shallow ledge in the pool, which surrounded a very deep pit, of which Breiyden couldn't see the bottom. Breiyden took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves and then she climbed down the steps until she was knee-deep in the water on the ledge. She walked over to the edge of the ledge and looked down into the deep dark pit. To her amazement something was glowing down there. and it was coming closer.  
  
" What can you see?" Deacon asked, but Breiyden had started backing away quickly. The light was growing at an amazing speed and it was coming up so fast.  
  
She was nearly at the steps when the light shot out of the water causing Breiyden to fall over backwards into the water. She was too mesmerised by the light to care.  
  
" Breiyd get out of there!" deacon ordered and Breiyden scrambled backwards and was literally dragged out of the water by Deacon. Now they both watched in astonishment as the light changed shape and took the form of an old looking Sebation.  
  
" I am the ancient, the guardian of Dasaar and the lost soles of the Dasaari, tell me children, why do you disturb my slumber?"  
  
* * *  
  
Nineteen hundred hours had arrived too quickly and John and Jamie had been given a very teary goodbye from the ISS crew. Now the two Crichtons sat in the module orbiting Earth in silence. John had contacted the IASA headquarters and asked permission to land and they had received it immediately.  
  
" Are you ready?" John asked his daughter grimly.  
  
" No," she said simply.  
  
" Jamie we've been out here now for an arn, you can't keep stalling, we have to go down there, we have no choice," he said sympathetically. Jamie swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
" Okay then. Fine I'm ready," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
" Okay buckle up," he said and she pulled her seatbelt even tighter. Her view from the passenger seat wasn't very good. All she could see as John took the module into a descent was the flames from the module entering the atmosphere and then just varying dim lights as the module descended lower and lower. Finally they were close enough for her to see new lights, from buildings and street lights and from the run way they were about to land on. then they were down. Jamie peered past her father and managed to catch glimpses of military looking vehicles lining the runway.  
  
" Home sweet home," John muttered as the module began to slow down. Finally it came to a complete stop and Jamie undid her seatbelt and stood up in her seat to truly look out of the windows, but her view of the land was obstructed by vehicles and people every where.  
  
" You ready to face the music kid?" he asked as he opened the hatch. Jamie sighed and nodded. John climbed out first and Jamie quickly followed jumping down onto Terran ground for the first time. She instinctively grabbed John's hand, which tightened protectively around hers, as several people approached them. She recognised two of them as her father's father and her father's friend, they were both smiling, the former more so. Soon enough they were standing right in front of them and Jamie started feeling incredibly vulnerable. It was a feeling she didn't like.  
  
Security guards approached the pair and stood in front of them in an intimidating way.  
  
" I'm going to have to ask that you hand over your weapons sir," one of them told John. John had been expecting this so he handed over Winona. Jamie reluctantly handed over her own pulse pistol. Once they'd done this the greeting party came closer.  
  
" Welcome home Commander Crichton," a man in a very formal suit told John. John frowned at him, he had no idea who this guy was. The man realised and smiled. " I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Trevor Rowley, I'm the president." John smiled and saluted the man.  
  
" I'm sorry sir, I had no idea." John stammered.  
  
" Don't worry about it," the president said cheerfully. Then he looked at Jamie. " Welcome to Earth Talyn Crais Jameson," he said. Jamie grinned and bowed her head slightly him. She liked this man, he knew of her real name. John smiled too, this Rowley guy didn't seem like such a bad guy. If he was on their side, then the military would never get their hands on his daughter. Then he realised that Jamie hadn't replied so he squeezed her hand gently. She knew very well how to behave in front of important people.  
  
" Thank you Mr President," she said realising what her father wanted. The president smiled at the little girl and then took a few steps back so that Jack could make his way forward. Jack walked over to John and stood right in front of him. Then he suddenly pulled John into a giant bear hug, which John returned happily. Jamie felt bitter that that man had pulled her father's hand out of hers. He was taking him away from her, something she didn't appreciate! When they separated they were smiling at each other with broad happy smiles. Then Jack looked down at Jamie who was staring up at him with her neutral border line hostile gaze. He saw now warmth in her face, only bitterness. John saw Jack lose his smile and he looked down at Jamie to see why. When he saw what he was doing he clapped her gently across the back of her head.  
  
" Jamie stop it!" he ordered. Then he looked at his dad apologetically. " She's just feeling a bit edgy!" he assured Jack, but Jack knew it was more than that. He'd heard what he thought was all of John's horror story about what their lives had been like, and he knew that it would take a lot to win this child's trust.  
  
" No I am not edgy," she said as if reading Jack's thoughts.  
  
" Don't do this," John told her in a mixture of alien languages.  
  
" I'm not doing anything," Jamie snapped back in Luxan (a language she turned to when she was getting angry). It sounded hostile to everyone else, because they took a step back and the guards suddenly raised their weapons. Jamie jumped by their reaction and she hung her head to show she meant nothing by it. Then she looked up at John.  
  
" He's taking you away," she said dejectedly in a mixture of languages. John saw pain her face and he looked away. What had he been thinking, of course she was going to feel insecure and worried and mistrustful!  
  
" I'm sorry," he told her, but then his attention was caught in the form of two young women approaching him cautiously. He gasped when he saw who they were. Alison and Rachel were his younger sisters and boy had they changed! " Oh my God!" he laughed when they were near enough and he hugged them both at the same time and so the reunion went on. John was beginning to feel more and more at ease, but Jamie was beginning to miss her mother more and more.  
  
* * *  
  
The reunion out on the landing strip was only brief, because after meeting several officials John and Jamie were escorted to a conference chamber like the one on the ISS in the IASA headquarters. It was filled with IASA personnel and army representatives. Most of the party (the president and his people) were not led into the conference room, instead into a lounge to wait. John sat down at one end of the table and he pulled Jamie onto his lap again. This time she didn't complain and held her tongue.  
  
" Commander Crichton, it is an honour to have you with us," Dr Andrew Teller, the 'big cheese' at IASA told John from the other end of the table. " And we are very happy to have your.uh guest with us as well." The second he said 'guest' John knew that the fight was coming from inside the IASA ranks. This guy was all for laying Jamie on a dissection table and cutting her open.  
  
Jamie felt her father grow more tense and she tried to figure out what had happened. She stared at this Teller man and wondered what had made her father so scared.  
  
" In a few moments we're going to do a few tests to." Teller continued.  
  
" No tests!" Jamie interrupted firmly. Everyone stared at her in a surprised way. John though, didn't reprimand her, he agreed with her, he didn't want any tests being done.  
  
" It's just as a precaution," Teller told her in a patronising tone. " To see if you didn't carry back any nasty space bugs with you!" Jamie glared at him bitterly.  
  
" Don't talk to me like that," she hissed. Teller smiled awkwardly.  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" In that demeaning tone, I am not a baby, I do understand things you know?" John cleared his throat and put his arm round her shoulders.  
  
" That'll do kid," he told her in 'alien'. Jamie nodded and stopped talking. " Please go on sir," he told Dr Teller, who carried on uneasily, casting that alien child, nervous glances every now and then.  
  
" Well as I was saying, we would rather your blood was tested to see if you are carrying any contagion, and to see if you're in good health," Teller explained, he then looked uneasy again. " We'd also like to carry out some very basic non intrusive tests on Jamie here."  
  
" No tests," John said firmly and Teller gave an exasperated little sigh.  
  
" Commander Crichton, you're making this all very difficult! I need to show something to all the agencies pressurising us for information on this. this child," he stammered. " Every scientist in the world wants to know just the basic information about her. She's the first human, alien hybrid known to man! Just a few X-rays, maybe a MRI scan! I imagine what we could find out." John had waited patiently enough, now he turned on Teller with his most vicious glare.  
  
" No one touches a hair on her head without my say so," he hissed murderously. It was a tone that made the Crichtons and DK stare at him open- mouthed. " She is an American citizen she has her rights." he began, but he was interrupted by a representative of the army sniggering. John fixed his glare on this man. " I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"  
  
" General Nick Graham," he said grinning.  
  
" And what is so funny general? I'm sure we could all do with a laugh!"  
  
" How can you even begin to assume that that alien is a US citizen?" the general asked in a condescending tone. John nearly felt his fuse snap. Jamie though couldn't remain calm and she jumped to her feet angrily.  
  
" Would people stop calling me an alien!" she shouted at him in Luxan. " I could break you in two right now! Take it back!" The very last bit she added in English. John quickly pulled her back onto his lap, because everyone, including his family, was looking either terrified or extremely pissed off.  
  
" She doesn't like being called an alien," John explained quickly. " And I'll tell you why she can be considered an American citizen. I am an American citizen, I am her father, so my citizenship and rights can be extended to her! It's the same situation as if her mother were an illegal immigrant or something!" Everyone stared at him, General Graham and Teller in bemusement, but the others with a hint of amusement and relief.  
  
" But her mother doesn't come from somewhere like Mexico, her mother is a completely different species!" Teller complained.  
  
" I'll bet you the law does not specify that the other parent has to be human," John said firmly.  
  
" Yeah only because the very thought of extraterrestrial life is preposterous." Graham began angrily.  
  
" That does not matter, by law she is an American!" John said triumphantly when he realised they were all stumped. " So you would be violating her rights if you conducted these additional tests of yours!" Teller and Graham were literally seething with anger at this point, but John's family and DK were smiling at him.  
  
" Moving on," a woman who sat to the right of Teller said quickly. " Commander Crichton we cannot keep you here by law until the dispute is over about what to do with you. So after the medical tests have been conducted, you will be free to go. but please, I beg of you, remain where it is safe! The press got wind of this story this morning and they are all just waiting to get to you!" John was frowning, this wasn't right, they weren't supposed to let him go. What were they thinking?  
  
" We can go? Just like that?" he asked frowning.  
  
" Well yes, but."  
  
" Well then we'll go," he said without even stopping to think about it. All the IASA personnel looked hurt by his sudden wish to go. What they couldn't understand was that John was thinking of getting Jamie as far away from Teller as possible. He was going to sell them out he was sure, it was only a matter of time, so he had to get Jamie far away before that happened.  
  
" Right, well if you have nothing else to say, let's make with these tests and then get the hell out of here," John said cheerfully.  
  
* * *  
  
Deacon watched as Breiyden went into full intellectual mode with astonishment. He hadn't know the girl could command such authority nor such vigour in her voice.  
  
" My name is Breiyden Morarn, I am part of a crew looking for two of our lost comrades. Their ship disappeared orbiting this planet and we have come here to search for information surrounding their disappearance," she explained. " I am sorry to disrupt your slumber, but I was wondering if you knew what had happened to them?" The ancient stared down at Breiyden with what looked like amusement on her face. Breiyden stared her down bravely. Deacon was amazed at how this kid could act so fearless. He remembered how she was when she first came aboard; fearless, bold, and aloof, but over the years she had become so insecure and worried with all the gang on Moya. No one knew why, but Breiyden was regressing. or progressing as John liked to think. Either way, this was definitely a change!  
  
" My dear child," the ancient said kindly and Breiyden's jaw quavered at this display of affection. " I do know what happened to your shipmates, for it is I who transported them."  
  
* * *  
  
John and Jamie were escorted to a large lab where a whole team of doctors, nurses and scientists tried to separate them, but John wasn't standing for it and he always made sure that he could reach out and touch Jamie at all times.  
  
The tests were very basic, first came a physical examination and then they took blood. lots and lots of blood from the pair. By the time they had finished taking blood John was disgusted to see a large bruise forming on the inside of Jamie's elbow.  
  
Finally the tests had been carried out and John and Jamie were 'free to go'. John was still worried that this was all too easy, but he gladly followed Jack and his sisters out of the IASA building through a back door to where a chauffeur was waiting to take them to Jack's house, two hours away. Jamie sat on John's lap in the back with his sisters whilst Jack sat in the front. DK promised he'd be round in a couple of days to see them. Soon enough they were on their way.  
  
" I don't like this daddy, it's too easy," Jamie whispered in her mixture of languages. John nodded and tightened his grip around her.  
  
" I agree," he replied and he kissed the back of her head, wishing that he could turn back time and be back on Moya with Aeryn, and Warer and Breiyden and the rest of them. Oh how he missed his Aeryn now.  
  
Jamie didn't speak any more, she simply rested her head back and closed her eyes, drifting in and out of sleep.  
  
It was Rachel who spoke next.  
  
" I've never seen you so violent before," she said casually, but she wasn't masking her disgust very well.  
  
" You'd be violent if she was yours Rach," John said sadly and he started absent-mindedly stroking Jamie's hair. " If you only knew what she's been put through, then you'd understand where I'm coming from on this!"  
  
" There was no need to scare everyone to death!" Rachel countered a little too loudly, because Jamie stirred out of her sleep briefly, looked around and then closed her eyes again. Rachel waited until her breathing slowed to carry on. " And that language she spoke. it sent shivers up my spine!"  
  
" That was Luxan, she was feeling threatened. That's the only way you can tell how she's feeling usually, by the languages she uses," he said quickly. " She was scared and angry."  
  
" Can you blame her for that Rach?" Jack asked sadly. Rachel sighed and shrugged.  
  
" I don't know, she just scared me that's all. I don't want her talking like that in front of my girls, she'll scare them," she said grimly. To everyone's surprise John burst out laughing.  
  
" You're what? Exactly how many girls do you have?"  
  
* * *  
  
More to come soon! 


	6. Teething troubles

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
  
  
Teething troubles  
  
Breiyden stared at the ancient with a mixture of confusion and disgust. She hadn't understood what the old lady had meant by 'transported', but she could understand that it meant this being had caused the pain she had felt.  
  
" Transported them?" Deacon demanded coming forward. " To where exactly?" The ancient turned her attention on him.  
  
" Who are you child?" was all she said.  
  
" Deacon Dregon," Deacon barked back. " You were saying?"  
  
" Yes I transported them to the planet Earth," the ancient said simply. Breiyden felt her jaw drop open.  
  
" Earth?" she gasped. " Why did you do that?"  
  
" My dear child, you have to understand that I grow bored of my eternal slumber, so on occasion I will grant the wish of a passer-by," the ancient said. " In this occasion, the wish to be returned to this planet was so strong that it wakened me from my slumber. I granted it immediately.  
  
Breiyden and Deacon stared at each other in amazement.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the trip to Jack's house went by quickly. Jamie didn't wake again and Rachel and Alison kept John amused with stories of their children, their husbands and their lives. In some ways it made John very sad to think that he missed out on a lifetime of memories, but he was just happy to be able to experience them now.  
  
John had learnt that Rachel had married a high school maths teacher and that Alison had married a police officer. Rachel and her husband Jake had three little girls aged seven, four and two. Alison and her husband Rob had three kids also, eight-year-old twin boys and a six year old daughter. John couldn't wait to meet them, though he was apprehensive about how Jamie would react to them.  
  
Back on Moya Jamie would risk her life willingly to save her companions, but she didn't mix well with other children they had discovered when during a temporary truce the family had taken a break to the entertainment world of Axor. Jamie had got in a bad fight with the children there because she wasn't willing to share anything with these foreign children.  
  
Soon enough the car drove up the long drive to Jack's house. Rachel and Alison had called ahead to make sure that their families would be waiting. As the car pulled up outside the house the front door opened and a whole swarm of children burst out into the front garden. John couldn't help but smile when he saw them all.  
  
" They look. hyperactive," he told his sisters, who smiled warmly at him and nodded in a 'you-don't-know-the-half-of-it' kind of way. John then opened the door and let Jamie climb out. The children instantly ran over to her and started jumping around her. John was impressed by how calm she remained. Her usual attitude would have been hostile, but he had told her in 'alien' as they pulled up that he would let her play with D'Argo's Qualta blade the second they got back if she'd only be nice to her cousins.  
  
John greeted his brothers-in-law and thought to himself that they seemed like respectable men.  
  
The arrival nearly went off without a hitch, when all of a sudden a great big barking Dalmation came out of nowhere and leapt up at John. John ignored it and it went next for Jamie. Now the closest thing to a dog that Jamie had ever seen had tried to eat her, so she didn't greet this one so lightly.  
  
" Get away!" she shouted in a mixture of Luxan and Delvian, John instantly realised she was terrified and was about to attack the dog if it did got any closer.  
  
" Call it off!" he ordered the terrified onlookers and he rushed forward and picked Jamie up. She was shaking out of fear. " Jamie it's not one of those hound things we last saw okay? It's just a harmless dog!"  
  
" Then why did it try and attack me?" she demanded in Delvian (a language she reserved for when she was either feeling totally relaxed and at ease, or when she was terrified).  
  
" It's just being friendly kid, it's not attacking you!" he said softly and he pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
" I don't like it," she whimpered refusing to calm down, it seemed all of her emotions that she'd kept pent up these last two days were coming out now and she was tired, because it was past midnight.  
  
" Jamie look at me," John ordered and she looked him in the eye, their identical blue eyes locking gaze. " I promise you that this dog is not going to try and eat you! Trust me," he said in the most soothing tone he could muster up. Jamie trembled a little more, but then she swallowed hard and nodded. " Good girl," John said and he kissed her forehead before putting her back down on her feet. Jamie still didn't trust the dog, but she trusted John, so she grabbed his hand and stared determinedly at something other than the dog, trying to ignore it and her fear.  
  
John then turned on the assembly of terrified looking family members.  
  
" The last time she saw something that resembled a dog, it tried to eat her," he told them and the adults nodded wearily. The kids however, were pretty shaken up and their parents took them to bed straight away.  
  
Jack then showed John to the room he could share with Jamie. It was a lovely big room, which had a massive king sized bed, a single bed, a sofa, a rocking chair and a TV in it, and it had its own balcony and an en-suite bathroom.  
  
" Here you go son, just make yourself at home in here," Jack said fondly. John turned on his father and smiled.  
  
" When did you get this place, it's huge!" John finally said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" About three years ago, so I could settle down and have all the grandkids come to stay at Thanksgiving and Christmas!" Jack chuckled and then he turned slightly more serious. " It is so good to see you again son!" John felt tears stinging his eyes, he hadn't realised how much he'd missed his old man.  
  
John was about to say something he had been meaning to tell Jack the whole time he had been away, when all of a sudden the TV turned on blaring out at full volume. Jamie had evidently figured out how the TV worked, but she still had to master volume control. John rushed over to her and quickly turned it down.  
  
" What is it?" Jamie asked in delight when she saw that a cartoon was playing.  
  
" It's a TV," John said smiling at her and then he walked back to Jack, who was looking as though Christmas had come early, but their emotional moment was gone.  
  
" You get yourselves settled in, I'll see you in the morning!" Jack said smiling and then he closed the door. John smiled to himself sadly before turning on Jamie.  
  
" Come here munchkin," he said collapsing into the rocking chair. Jamie rushed to his open arms and snuggled down into his lap. John then started rocking and humming a tune that Aeryn used to get the children to go to sleep. Both of them were asleep before he had finished it.  
  
* * *  
  
" So you grant wishes?" Breiyden finally managed to stutter.  
  
" No I do not," came the aloof reply.  
  
" Then why did you grant John's?" Breiyden asked angrily. " Do you have nay idea what you've done? You've ruined everything!"  
  
The ancient sensed great emotion and grief in the girl that stood in front of her. They were such powerful feelings that even she was affected by them. She was beginning to feel guilty.  
  
" Is there no way that we can go over there and get them?" Deacon asked, seeing that his young friend was getting upset.  
  
The ancient frowned and pondered the two Sebations for a while.  
  
" Yes there is a way," she said eventually. " But you will only have one chance to get it right!"  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie stared at the large building in front of her uneasily. It hadn't been the best of mornings. Firstly she had a sore back from falling asleep in a weird position. Then she'd been forced to have a bath because she was dirty. Then she got ambushed in the corridor by her cousins and she'd nearly attacked them in surprise, luckily John came along just in time to stop her. Breakfast had been disgusting (and Jamie thought nothing could get worse than food cubes!) and now they were standing outside this. what had they called it, a mall.  
  
Getting Jamie new clothes and shoes was a priority (all of John's stuff was stored in the attic at Jack's house, so he had clothes and shoes aplenty). John could recognise this, but Jamie was reluctant to say the least. She insisted on going back to the IASA base to get her bag from the module, but that was out of the question.  
  
She had shouted all morning that she wasn't going out where there were too many people and in the end John had picked her up and forced her into the car, where she continued to shout profanities in Luxan and occasionally in Hynerian.  
  
She calmed down after a while, but was refusing to talk to anyone as they stood outside the mall waiting for Jack to put money in the parking meter.  
  
" I'm sorry Jay, but this is for your own good," John told her for the tenth time in five minutes. Jamie completely ignored him and crossed her arms. Rachel had come along to help out with her seven-year-old Chloe, and she gave John a sympathetic look.  
  
" She'll come round," she said softly. John raised his eyebrows and didn't think that was likely to be any time soon, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Finally Jack was doen with the parking meter and they all made their way into the shopping mall.  
  
" Right I have to go and do a few things, so how about we meet back here in about an hour and a half?" Jack suggested. The others nodded and they went their separate ways.  
  
Rachel and Chloe led John and Jamie to Gap kids. Chloe loved clothes shopping and she instantly strayed from the others and started walking through the aisles fingering all the clothes.  
  
" Don't go too far sweetie," Rachel called after her daughter. Then she turned on her brother and niece. " Right, she's going to need some jeans or something."  
  
And so the morning progressed. Jamie nearly threw another fit right there in the middle of the shop when she was told she had to try some jeans on, but John coaxed her out of it and even managed to get her to try them on. She liked the jeans and so they bought her three pairs of assorted jeans.  
  
They left gap with enough T-shirts, underwear, trousers and socks to keep her going and after a quick visit to a shoe shop and another clothes shop they had two pairs of shoes and some pyjamas for her (though they weren't technically pyjamas - Jamie had objected violently to the pink and purple pyjamas with cartoon characters on them, so they bought her some grey baggy sporty trousers and some vests - similar to what she slept in on Moya).  
  
After that they bought John some new things and then they were done.  
  
" We're fifteen minutes early, how about we go get some ice cream down at the café," Rachel suggested and Chloe started bouncing around happily. John smiled and nodded. It had been a while since he'd had ice cream!  
  
So they made their way tot he café and sat down whilst Rachel ordered the ice cream. While she was away Chloe sat staring at Jamie.  
  
" What is it?" Jamie asked eventually, managing to keep the anger she felt out of her voice.  
  
" You don't look like an alien," Chloe said after a while. Jamie flashed a warning look at John.  
  
" That's because I'm not an alien!" Jamie said firmly.  
  
" Yeah you are!" Chloe retorted loudly.  
  
" No, I'm not!"  
  
The argument continued until John noticed that people were beginning to stare, so he interrupted by asking Chloe to tell Jamie about the hottest new toys. Jamie glared at her father in a 'like-I-care-about-human-toys' was, but she didn't object.  
  
Soon Rachel was back and she handed everyone a cone with three balls of ice cream on them. Chloe dug into hers quickly, Rachel ate hers delicately, Jamie waited eagerly for her father to start, but John was staring at the ice cream. Everything had happened in a blur so far, and he hadn't stopped to think about it. He was back on Earth, doing human things, but it all felt so awkward and false. or at least totally different to how he had imagined it would be returning. Even simple tasks seemed totally alien to him and it scared him. maybe he would never fit in here!  
  
" John it's melting all over your hand," Rachel told her brother. John jumped and noticed she was indeed right. It had run all the way down his wrist and looking down at Jamie he noticed she'd let hers do the same. She was looking at him with worried expression. she had no idea how to behave here, so he had to pull himself together and show her the right example.  
  
After wiping the melted ice cream off his hands and arms he quickly wiped Jamie's and then he gave the ice cream a tentative lick. It tasted so good! Jamie was still watching him apprehensively.  
  
" Go on try it," he laughed and she looked at it worriedly. John had never seen her so nervous, but eventually she stuck out her tongue slowly and licked it.  
  
She instantly dropped it and jumped out of the chair putting as much distance between her and the ice cream as possible.  
  
" It's cold!" she cried in Delvian. " Its freezing, dad you made me eat something cold!" John winced and he knew instantly what was wrong. He put his own ice cream in the stand and got up to calm her down.  
  
" Jamie please I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" he said quickly and grabbed her flailing arms. She was glaring up at him maliciously.  
  
" You made me eat something cold!" she hissed at him and he could see tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Jamie never went near anything cold. When she was four cycles old she had been captured and held prisoner on a freezing cold asteroid laboratory, where she starved for days on end until she was finally force-fed disgusting freezing cold meals. Ever since she had hated being cold, but more so, she hated eating anything cold.  
  
" I'm so sorry Jamie, I really wasn't thinking," he repeated and Jamie slowly began to calm down and she became aware of everyone staring at her. She knew she had to say something. anything.  
  
" I'm allergic to that flavour," she told them. They didn't look convinced, but at least they weren't looking terrified. John gave Rachel an urgent look and she quickly picked up the shopping bags and led Chloe out of the café following John and Jamie.  
  
What a day this was turning out to be!  
  
* * *  
  
Breiyden led Deacon to the rendezvous point with a beaming smile on her face. She had found the way they were going to rescue John and Jamie, when Aeryn hadn't wanted her to come along.  
  
When they reached the pod they found they were the first ones to reach it and they sat down on the steps to wait.  
  
" Kid can I suggest that you don't give Aeryn the 'I told you so' speech, I can't be responsible for you if Aeryn decides to take your head off," he said grimly. Breiyden smiled and nodded.  
  
" Deal," she said happily and they sat in silence until the other finally arrived, none of them were looking very happy. Deacon nudged Breiyden in the ribs with his elbow and she quickly jumped to her feet and faced Aeryn.  
  
" I know what happened to the module," she said firmly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.  
  
" What?" Aeryn asked sounding deadly.  
  
" An ancient. well Goddess really, of these remains transported them to Earth, because she felt John's underlying desire to return home," Breiyden replied. Everyone stared at her blankly. " Wait there's more, she's granted us the power to go over there and get them!" Now everyone was looking incredulous.  
  
" She's telling the truth, we can show you to the cavern where the ancient resides if you want?" Deacon said standing up.  
  
" How are we going to travel to Earth?" Aeryn demanded.  
  
" With this," Breiyden answered pulling the necklace the ancient had given her out from underneath her shirt.  
  
* * *  
  
More to come soon! 


	7. Acceptance

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
  
  
Acceptance  
  
John let out a very deep sigh as he sat down on the sofa. It had been such a long day, he didn't know if he was going to cope with being home again.  
  
After they got back from the dreadful shopping experience everything seemed to be going all right, Jack had given Jamie some presents. She had discarded the dolls and cuddly toys, but had really taken to the Action Man figures that Jack had bought. She even smiled as she played with them and John began to think maybe she could be happy here, until they found a way back to Moya, but then things started to go very wrong again. It all started when the kids tried to make Jamie jump by leaping out at her from behind a door and she pummelled them angrily. Luckily Jack had been near and he pulled Jamie off the other children. Jamie had then proceeded to yell vicious insults at Jack in Luxan, which John had heard and come running. By the time he found Jack and the kids Jamie had run off. John tried to find her and then got worried when he couldn't, so everyone started looking. Eventually one of the kids found her in a cupboard, hidden away in the top compartment amongst boxes. She had calmed down and the children were willing to forgive her, so they started playing, but then there were more problems when Jamie refused to share her toys with her cousins. This developed into another fight. Jamie was in such a foul mood that John had done the only thing he could think of, he had locked her in their room.  
  
So now he sat on his own in the den thinking what they were going to do if Jamie didn't settle down a bit. He was going to have to explain to his nieces and nephews why their cousin was just that little touchy.  
  
" Hey John," a voice suddenly called from the entrance to the den. John turned round quickly, equally as edgy as his daughter in that respect.  
  
" Oh hey guys," he said when he saw his brothers-in-law standing by the door. " Come in," he said when they lingered. Both smiled at him and then walked in brandishing a six-pack.  
  
" You look like you could do with a beer," Rob said cheerfully and they sat down on either side of John. John grinned and looked at the beer wistfully.  
  
" I cannot believe that I haven't had a beer since being back," he said smiling even broader as he picked one up and fingered the top of the can.  
  
He was stuck in some sort of trance, admiring the can from all different angles, letting his fingers glide over the cold wet metal. He stayed in this trance for about five minutes, when Jake and Rob's laughter finally pulled him out of it.  
  
" You okay there John?" Rob finally asked grinning. John shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" You have no idea how much I wanted simple Earth stuff like beer when I first got out there," John said smiling sadly. " But now. I don't know. I guess I just got resigned to the fact that I was never going to see Earth again."  
  
" John just have the beer," Jake laughed and John did open it. He took a long swig of it and savoured every moment of it. Then he took another and another and before long the three men were throwing them back and sharing amusing stories; John's seemed to be the most amusing. Soon enough they were firm friends.  
  
* * *  
  
" I don't understand, how can that necklace possibly help us," Aeryn said sounding impatient.  
  
" It's not the necklace that's going to be doing the helping," Breiyden said. " It's the guardian, she has the power to transport us to Earth whenever we desire and then when we wish to return we have to just hold this and wish to return home. She'll sense it and transport us back again. at least that's the plan," Breiyden said, suddenly realising the plan was ludicrous, but it was the only one they had to go on for now. Aeryn didn't look at all convinced.  
  
" I don't believe it," she said simply and she turned to climb on the pod.  
  
" You have to Aeryn, it's all we have to go on," Deacon countered climbing after her, but Aeryn's mind was made up and once everyone had boarded the pod she started the ascent.  
  
" Aeryn you have to listen," Breiyden said sounding desperate. " This is the only way we're going to get them back!"  
  
" Why won't you believe us?" Deacon asked frowning.  
  
" I believe what you say," Aeryn said simply. " But I also believe that someone has tricked you and it's best if we leave as soon as we can."  
  
" But Aeryn." Breiyden began in one last desperate attempt.  
  
" No Breiyden, John and Jamie are dead!" Aeryn cried and an un-easy silence fell on the occupants of the pod.  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie sat on her bed staring at the wall seething with anger. How dare her father lock her away? He should know how much she hated being locked up. She had spent at least thirty microts screaming and kicking at the door and when no one came to her, she spent the next thirty microts trying to find crawl spaces and hatches, but she hadn't found anything.  
  
She hated this terrestrial dwelling; it was too quiet and she missed the sensation of always moving, but the worst was that there was no escape. On Moya every chamber was escapable if you were Jamie's size. There was no way that she could be locked away back on Moya, but she'd been locked up successfully several times by the Scarrans and the Androlians and even once by the Peacekeepers. She hated feeling trapped and that is exactly how she felt now.  
  
" Stupid humans," she muttered to herself bitterly. She wished that they had never come to this stupid planet. She was just seriously considering breaking the window and escaping over the balcony when the door opened. Jamie jumped to her feet and tried to look as menacing as possible. It was Jack who walked in.  
  
" Hello Jamie," he said calmly and he sat down opposite her on John's bed. " Have you calmed down now?" Jamie stared at him icily, but eventually nodded and sat down on her own bed. " Look, I know this is all very weird for you." he began kindly.  
  
" No you don't, you couldn't possibly understand," she interrupted him bitterly. Jack's eyes widened at the amount of anger in her tone.  
  
" Okay," he said slowly. " You're right I don't, but I can try and imagine and I can see why you're so confused and paranoid, but there's really no need to get so angry with everyone. We're only trying to help you," he carried on calmly, whilst Jamie's expression grew more and more bitter. By the time he was finished she was practically snarling at him.  
  
" I didn't ask for your help!" she snapped. " I don't need it nor do I want it!"  
  
" So you enjoy being unhappy?" Jack countered, raising his voice slightly.  
  
" No I do not!" Jamie spat back at him and then she cursed a bit in Luxan before calming down slightly. Jack waited patiently for her to finish.  
  
" Okay so maybe you're right, maybe it is impossible for me to understand you. I have no idea what happened to you out there," Jack sighed. Jamie gritted her teeth in silence. " Would you please tell me?" Jamie snapped her eyes to his and frowned slightly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Would you please tell me about the things you've done, the things you've seen." He paused and gulped. " The things you've suffered. John only gave us a raw outline, he didn't really tell us much. I can't even begin to understand you unless I know what you're been through!" Jamie just stared at him though; her icy gaze was eerie, as though she was reading his mind, sizing him up. Finally she spoke.  
  
" I don't think that I can sum up my whole life and all my experiences into mere words, they wouldn't do them justice," she said sounding totally calm; a complete contrast to the sneering spitting child she had been moments before.  
  
" Please try," Jack urged. " Would you try and understand where I'm coming from for a moment? I've never met a seven-year-old who talks the way you do, acts the way you do, or even looks the way you do! Do you have any idea how strong you are?" he laughed noticing her prominent muscles through her T-shirt. Jack wasn't sure if that was just because she was so skinny, or because if it was because she really was very strong.  
  
" I'm no different to anyone else," she said sounding a little embarrassed as she looked down at herself worriedly.  
  
" But that's the thing, here on Earth you are different, you're very different!" Jack said trying to sound as calm and kind as possible. " Listening to you talk, I would think you were at least twelve, if not more! Now I realise that you may develop quicker to human children but that doesn't stop you from being different!" Jamie nodded, maybe she was beginning to understand where this man was coming from. this man who she was supposed to look up to and respect so much. " Now if I can understand why you are the way you are, then maybe I can stop myself from saying some more stupid things that insult you." Jamie gave him her silent stare again, only this time she seemed to be thinking. After a minute's silence, she seemed to come to a conclusion, because she nodded slowly.  
  
" Okay," she said softly. " But I don't know where to begin."  
  
" Well why don't you start from your very first memory and build it up from there?" Jack suggested smiling at her. Jamie nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
" My very first memory was hiding in a crawl space, because I'd accidentally broken something that belonged to Rygel and he wanted to bite me."  
  
She found that when she started she couldn't stop, and Jack was both horrified and impressed by what she told him, but he only interrupted her once and that was when she mentioned that she carried a pulse pistol. This was nearly too much for him, his seven-year-old granddaughter carrying a weapon, he couldn't get his mind round it. Jamie was confused by his surprise.  
  
" Everyone on Moya carries a weapon," she said frowning in confusion. " It's so dangerous not to! Moya can be invaded at any time, so we have to carry pulse pistols for our own protection!" Jack just opened and closed his mouth in shock, but he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't offend her so he let her carry on with her story.  
  
* * *  
  
It was one thirty in the morning when John and his newfound friends returned to their rooms to get some sleep. Even though John was drunk, he still had enough sense to assume Jamie would be asleep and that he had to be quiet, but when he walked into the room he found Jamie talking animatedly to his father. John stood and stared at them blankly.  
  
" What's going on?" he asked when they didn't even look up. Jamie finished her sentence and then looked up at her father. She immediately realised that he was completely intoxicated (something she'd only witnessed on three occasions in her life, but it was always amusing).  
  
" I'm helping Jack understand," she said simply. John blinked and stumbled a few steps towards them. He looked like he was about to fall over. " Do you want some help?" Jamie asked him grinning cheekily, but there was no need, John collapsed onto his bed and starting snoring. Jamie smiled even more and turned back on her grandfather to continue her story.  
  
* * *  
  
" Aeryn we can't just do nothing!" Breiyden complained and chased after Aeryn. The shuttle was back onboard Moya, and Aeryn had left in a hurry once they'd set down. Breiyden wasn't intending on letting her get away that easily.  
  
" On the contrary, we're not going to do nothing, we're going to leave this place and carry on with the mission like we planned," she said firmly. " These troops are needed!" Breiyden gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
" Why can't you believe us?" she demanded, finally catching up with Aeryn and spinning her round forcefully. " We're telling you the truth!" Aeryn glared at her coldly.  
  
" I have no doubt that you think you saw." she began.  
  
" Think? More like know!" Breiyden complained. " We were not delusional, we were not imagining things and we aren't making it up! There is a way to rescue John and Jamie, you just refuse to see it!"  
  
" I won't hear another word of this nonsense, we are breaking orbit immediately and if you utter one more word I'll have you confined to your quarters!" Aeryn snapped and she started walking away. Breiyden scrunched up her face in frustration, but she wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
" How exactly are you planning on doing that?" she demanded chasing after Aeryn again. " And please don't break orbit, not yet, you have to." But at this point the two of them came across Kayto who had been looking for them.  
  
" There you are Kayto, will you escort Breiyden to her quarters and lock her in there, she stepped out of line," Aeryn ordered sounding calm, but very dangerous. Breiyden's jaw dropped and she looked at Kayto imploringly.  
  
" What?" Kayto asked, smiling uneasily.  
  
" You heard me, she needs to be punished," Aeryn said firmly. Kayto didn't want to aggravate the situation any more so he nodded and took Breiyden by the arm. He dragged her down one corridor complaining viciously, but then he stopped.  
  
" Calm down," he laughed letting her go. Once released Breiyden jumped away from him and straightened her shirt. " I am not going to lock you up. Instead you're going to tell me what happened down there!" And so Breiyden started telling him about what had happened on the planet.  
  
* * *  
  
John woke up the next morning with an incredibly sore head. It took him a few moments to figure out where he was, but then he remembered and looked across to Jamie's bed to see that she wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked across at the bedside table where someone had left a glass of water, an aspirin, and a note. John picked up the note grimly and opened it to see that it was written in PK symbols.  
  
'Jack told me this would help you feel better or something, I wouldn't trust it, he wouldn't let me try it,' it read. 'I'm outside, Jack said I needed to get some fresh air. or something, I personally don't see why fresh air should be more beneficial than air in this room. Jack wouldn't tell me either, he laughed when I asked him.'  
  
John grinned when he read the note and pushed it aside. Then he quickly swallowed the aspirin with some water and changed into some clothes before he made his way down to the garden where Jack was standing at the barbeque cooking lunch, Rachel and Alison were sitting at the garden table chatting, and the kids were playing a game in the garden. John wondered where Jamie was, but then he realised that she too was standing at the barbeque talking to Jack. He made his way over to them and Jamie eyed him with what John knew was a judgmental look. Boy oh boy was she turning into her mother.  
  
" You overdid it last night," was all she said though and she turned her attention back to the barbeque. " Mom would be furious," she added sadly.  
  
" Well maybe there's one reason why it's good she's not here," John said lightly. Jamie looked pained for a moment, but then she smiled cheekily and nodded. " Anyway, you're up early, what's wrong with you?" he asked her, trying to keep the mood light and cheerful.  
  
" You were snoring," Jamie said simply. " I tried to stick a sock in your mouth, but you kept pulling it out!" she added with a tired smile. " I was teaching those children how to fight like a peacekeeper."  
  
" You were doing what?" John suddenly interrupted, sounding startled, but he looked over his shoulder and saw the other children were all in one piece and enjoying their game. Jack heard his son's panic and he turned to look at him with a broad smile.  
  
" They thought it was a game," he said cheerfully. John winced, how would Jamie react to them belittling her skills to mere 'play activities', but to his surprise, Jamie hadn't reacted to what Jack said, she was just absent mindedly pulling at a pealing sticker on the barbeque. After a moment's silence he felt compelled to ask.  
  
" And you were okay with this?" he asked her, tugging on her shirt.  
  
" They had fun," she said simply. " And I was getting exercise, there wasn't a problem." John stared at her in silence; this couldn't be right.there had to be more to it. " And it made me feel superior to them, to see them struggling," she added after a while sounding thoughtful. John grinned broadly and slung his arm round her shoulders, feeling a sudden surge of affection for his daughter.  
  
" We're going to teach her baseball later," Jack said picking up a plate and piling hamburgers onto it. " If you're up for it that is," he added with a smile and he winked at John before handing him the plate. John smiled to himself and he walked away with the plate with a tremendous feeling of ease.this was going to work until he could get his daughter home where she belonged.  
  
* * *  
  
D'Argo had just got to sleep when he was rudely awoken by a great weight landing on his chest. His instincts were to kill whatever had landed on him, but he restrained and instead jerked up and opened his eyes. His view was restricted for a moment by a mop of black hair, but he soon pushed the owner of this hair, Warer, out of the way to see that all the children on the ship were standing in his quarters.all of them looking very pissed off. Breiyden looked the angriest.  
  
" What do you children want?" he asked tiredly, adjusting Warer's weight, so the boy wasn't digging into his ribs.  
  
" We want John and Jamie back," Kara said firmly. D'Argo sighed.  
  
" So do I, but there's nothing I can do about it!" he replied equally as firmly. Breiyden stepped forward, uncrossing her arms and looking determined.  
  
" Wrong, you can talk to Aeryn," she snapped. " Make her see that this." She pulled the necklace out of her pocket and thrust it in D'Argo's direction. " .Is the only way that we are going to get the rest of her family back!" D'Argo didn't like the threatening tone in her voice, so he pushed Warer off his chest and stood up, towering over the young teenage peacekeeper.  
  
" Breiyden, you have to learn that you are not always right, even if it is hard to face the alternative!" he said in a calm voice.  
  
" But D'Argo this is the answer! This is how we're going to get them back! I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life!" she cried stamping her foot. D'Argo paused for a moment, shocked by her sincerity, but this was ridiculous.wasn't it?  
  
" D'Argo it wouldn't hurt to try," Ty said in a soft voice. D'Argo spun round to see the three younger children sitting together on the bed with putting lips and pathetic looks on their faces. Warer looked the worse.  
  
" Please?" Warer pleaded in the softest voice of all, which broke, as if he was about to cry. That was it; D'Argo couldn't handle their sad faces anymore.  
  
" Okay, I'll talk to Aeryn!" he said exasperatedly. The transformation in the children was instantaneous as they all leapt off the bed with beaming faces and hugged him, nearly bowling him over with their enthusiasm. " I can't promise anything!"  
  
* * *  
  
" The aim of this game is to hit a ball?" Jamie asked incredulously as she eyed the bat and ball very carefully.  
  
" Well yeah.and you have to run," John said picking up one of the bat's and smiling at it, semi-lost in his memories of childhood. He didn't notice the disgusted look Jamie was giving him.  
  
" Run where?" she asked eventually.  
  
" Around the bases," Jack filled in, pointing to the little piles of shoes and jumpers that had been laid out as the baseball field on the lawn. Now Jamie was totally disgusted.  
  
" The aim is to hit a ball and then run round in.circles? How futile!" she cried sounding mortified.  
  
" Jamie, tone it down a bit, it's just a game. It'll be fun, you'll see!" John said and he ran over to home base with the bat.  
  
" Give me your best shot!" he jeered Rob, who was pitching. Jamie watched as John missed the first ball, but cleared the second one clean across the lawn. She watched with a little more interest when he ran to second base, but had to stay there because the Rob had the ball again. Judging by the grin that was plastered on his face he was having the time of his life.  
  
" Your turn kid!" he called to her.  
  
" I don't want to!" she called back, event though she was feeling tempted to give it a try.  
  
" Yeah you do, come on Jamie, it's easy!" Jack said from behind her. Jamie spun around and saw he had a very sincere look in his face. So she nodded grimly.  
  
" Okay then," she sighed.  
  
" Good girl. Now take this, and don't forget, keep your eye on the ball," he said handing her a smaller bat. Jamie's jaw dropped.  
  
" I have to hit the ball when I'm holding it to my face? Daddy didn't do that!" she cried. Jack frowned for a moment and then realised what he'd said.  
  
" No sweetie, it's a saying, it means watch the ball carefully," he said smiling. Jamie nodded weakly and slowly made her way over to he base.  
  
" Give her an easy one Rob," John called to his brother-in-law. So Rob did throw a slow ball and to everyone's surprise (except John's) Jamie smacked the ball so hard she cleared it out of the garden.  
  
" Sweet Jesus." Jack muttered to himself as he shaded his eyes to the sun to see if he could follow the ball. Back on the 'pitch' however Jamie was standing on the base holding the bat and looking awkward.  
  
" Drop the bat and run Jamie!" John called to her, so she did and she sprinted round all the bases, so fast it made Jack's jaw drop.  
  
" How did she do that?" Jack demanded, walking over to where John was congratulating his daughter. John smiled and placed his hands proudly on her shoulders.  
  
" Peacekeepers have better coordination and they're stronger than us. This game is like child's play to them," he said grinning. Jack smiled and for the rest of the day the family went through an assortment of human games to test Jamie's skills. Jamie herself, was growing to like these humans.just a bit of course! 


	8. When things change

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
When things change  
  
" I have never seen the children so determined before Aeryn, shouldn't we listen to them? We normally take their opinions into consideration, why is this any different?" D'Argo said calmly as Aeryn paced the room.  
  
" No D'Argo, I've made up my mind!" she said firmly. " I'm in charge around here, and I will decide what is best for Moya and everyone on her. No matter what our personal feelings are, we have to think about the good of the crew!" she said unemotionally. D'Argo stared at her calmly for a moment.  
  
" Would you listen to yourself?" he eventually demanded. " How would it hurt to give this ludicrous idea of Breiyden's a try? All we have to do is orbit the planet and make a wish on a stone? That isn't going to harm us in any way is it?"  
  
Aeryn sighed and turned away from D'Argo hiding her tears, but she ignored D'Argo's pleading and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
The days were passing slowly at the Crichton house, but things had calmed down considerably and Jamie had settled into a routine. Everyone had gone home now, because Rob and Jake had work to get back to and the kids had to go to school. So Jamie spent a lot of her time working out in the back garden, trying to keep herself occupied, whilst John tried to spend some quality time with his father, whilst keeping regular checks on how things were going at IASA - apparently the battle over Jamie was raging on and IASA were losing ground, they were close to losing the fight. It worried John immensely.  
  
John and Jamie had been there a week when DK finally came to visit. It was eleven-o clock and Jack was teaching Jamie how to flip a pancake. She wasn't challenged at all, but kept her boredom to herself out of politeness, and she was starting to like this older and more serious version of her father.  
  
" Morning all!" DK said coming into the kitchen through the back door, with Dane, the Dalmatian, running along at his heels wagging his tail.  
  
" What sort of guard dog are you?" Jack laughed at Dane who was jumping up at DK. Jamie eyed the dog anxiously and then watched as Jack hugged DK firmly and let him go. Then DK turned on Jamie with a broad smile.  
  
" Hello Jamie, it's good to see you again," he said in a friendly tone. Jamie climbed off the seat and held out her hand to him. He laughed and shook it gently.  
  
" My father's in the bath," she then said in an informative tone. " Jack should I go get him?"  
  
" Well go tell him DK's here," Jack suggested and so Jamie ran off. She didn't feel entirely comfortable with DK yet, because she didn't know him, so the sooner she could get John down there the better. So she made her way to their room and then hammered on the bathroom door.  
  
" What's wrong?" John called from the bath, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
" Your friend DK is here!" Jamie called back. " Get out of the bath and come and greet him!" John laughed out loud.  
  
" Yes sir," he replied and climbed out of the bath.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs Jack was explaining the week's events to DK, who in turn was telling him more detailed information about what was going on at IASA.  
  
" I hate to say this, but it's bad Jack, the military have pretty much won, they've presented a document to the president which pretty much prevents him from helping out and you know what all the shirt's at IASA are like, they'd sell her out any day. It's now just a matter of formality. You have to get John and Jamie out of here right away!" DK explained grimly.  
  
" I can't believe that IASA will let it come to this," Jack retorted. " If the military get their hands on Jamie, then she's done for!"  
  
" I know, that's why we have to get them out of here," DK hissed. " You can't get involved Jack, if you're involved then you could lose everything. I have to help them get away, I don't have anything to lose!" Jack frowned and glared at DK.  
  
" What are you talking about boy? I'm not worried about losing anything, what's important to me is that that little girl remains safe and out of military hands."  
  
" What?"  
  
Jack fell silent, and both men turned to the kitchen door where John and Jamie were standing staring at them, with equally as terrified looks on their faces.  
  
" What are you talking about?" John asked taking a few steps forward. DK gulped and looked from Jack to John, wondering if he should be the one to explain.  
  
" Bad news John, the military have won," he finally said, realising Jack wasn't going to be the one to deliver the bad news. " They're just finalising it and making it official. They could be here within hours.or days. You have to get out of here!"  
  
" No!" Jamie cried and she turned on heel and ran up the stairs. John however, stayed and he walked over to the other two in a state of shock.  
  
" Damn it!" he finally hissed and he smacked the work surface angrily with his fist.  
  
" I'm sorry John, I came as quickly as I could," DK said.  
  
" Okay you tell me in detail, exactly what's been going on over there!" John ordered and he sat down whilst DK started explaining.  
  
* * *  
  
Breiyden had lost faith in Aeryn completely. How she could go a whole weeken without breaking down about losing her family was beyond Breiyden's comprehension. So she'd stopped speaking to Aeryn and had locked herself away in her quarters. Devising plans on how to get off Moya and return to the planet herself. She wasn't going to just let this one slide, John and Jamie were too important to her.  
  
What Breiyden couldn't realise was that her giving Aeryn the silent treatment was making Aeryn's life unbearable, because Breiyden wasn't the only one who had locked herself away, Warer too was in hiding. Only his hideout was slightly more difficult to reach, as it was deep within Moya's conduits.  
  
Warer and Breiyden were the only family that Aeryn had left and they were both ignoring her, so without them she spent her time in command giving orders and making sure they were getting on with their mission. They'd delivered the troops as soon as they could and were now on their way to pick up the supplies they were going to deliver to the front line. Everyone gave Aeryn a wide birth when they saw her. well everyone except D'Argo.  
  
" Aeryn I have those figures you wanted," D'Argo said early one morning thrusting a disc in Aeryn's face. She plucked it out of his hand and inserted it into her console. Her jaw dropped.  
  
" We're going at half the speed we usually go!" she gasped.  
  
" Pilot says that Moya is grieving," D'Argo said meekly. Aeryn sighed and hung her head.  
  
" Oh that is it!" she finally hissed then without another word she walked out of command. D'Argo followed her interested in where she was going. Finally they stopped when they reached Pilot's quarters.  
  
" Pilot, will you please change course and head back to that dratted planet, so that I can finally show you all that you are falling for someone's very sick joke!" she snapped at Pilot. With this Aeryn tapped her comm badge roughly.  
  
" Warer.Breiyden!" she called down it. " I know you can hear me, I just want you to know that you have your way, we're going back, you can try your little necklace charm!" Then without saying anything else she turned on heel and rushed to her quarters where she collapsed on her bed and started bawling like a baby.  
  
* * *  
  
" Where can we go that's safe?" John asked DK as he roughly stuffed clothes into a bag. Jamie was sitting by the side of the bag looking shaky and scared.  
  
" I have an idea, I don't think they'll find you there!" DK explained and John finished packing in silence. When he was done he slung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed Jamie's hand. The three of them rushed down the stairs and John and Jamie made a rushed goodbye to Jack.  
  
" I'll find you, don't worry! We'll see each other again soon," Jack said to Jamie, to try and comfort her a bit. With this they made their way to the front door and opened it.  
  
" Going somewhere?" They were too late; three heavily armed military types were standing on the porch behind General Graham, who had a very smug look on his face. In his hand he held a document, which he thrust at John.  
  
" She's coming with us!" he said smugly and he reached out to grab Jamie. Jamie however backed away and hid behind John. John was panicking, he didn't know how to deal with this situation, he had no weapons, he had no escape route, he was trapped. So he turned around and picked Jamie up and held her close.  
  
" You are not separating us! You are not taking her!" he said firmly, but Graham just waved his hand behind his shoulder and the three military types aimed their guns straight at John's head.  
  
" Release her, or suffer the consequences," Graham said simply. John gulped and held his hand to Jamie's head to protect her.  
  
" I'm sorry," he finally whispered and he tried to put Jamie down, but now she was panicking and she was clinging to him desperately.  
  
" No I don't want to go! Daddy please!" she cried in Delvian. " I'll never do anything bad again! Please! Don't let them take me they'll kill me!" Tears of fear were streaming down her cheeks and it was breaking John's heart to see her like this.  
  
" Don't panic! I am going to come rescue you! I promise!" he told her in her mother's language, but it had no affect on the child, she was growing hysterical. The men were growing tired though and one of them reached out and grabbed her arm. This caused her to attack him and soon he was lying in a little heap on the floor groaning, but now both men grabbed Jamie and one held a gun to her head.  
  
" Tell her to calm down!" Graham ordered John. John desperately dropped to his knees in front of Jamie and he pressed his head against hers.  
  
" They will shoot you, calm down! I promise you everything is going to be okay Jamie!" he told her softly in 'alien'. Jamie gave him a pleading look and with that the men grabbed her firmly under the arms and dragged her away screaming. They threw her into the back of a black van and then they got in their cars and drove off. Leaving John on his knees on the front porch watching them.  
  
" John what are you waiting for?" DK demanded as he ran past John and jumped into his car. John didn't need to be told twice, and he leapt to his feet and jumped in the passenger side.  
  
" We're not going to le them take her away John. Get yourself together, we're going to need to you to be thinking clearly!" DK told him as they set off in pursuit of the black van.  
  
" Just don't get too close to it, or they'll know we're following them," was all John could manage.  
  
* * *  
  
" You won't regret this Aeryn!" Breiyden said enthusiastically as they approached the planet again.  
  
" I hope not," Aeryn replied gravely. What she couldn't reveal to the youngster was that secretly she had every hope that this was all real, and that her husband and daughter were safe and well. It was that hope that was keeping her going.  
  
" What do you think Earth will be like?" Warer piped up from one of the consoles in charge of minor functions he was standing at (safely out of the way and unable to cause trouble).  
  
" John has told you many times before about what Earth will be like Warer," Aeryn warned him in a gentle tone. " He has shown you many planets with a likeness to it."  
  
" Yeah, but he also said that nothing will ever match his rock," Breiyden said proudly. Aeryn managed a small smile.  
  
" True, there must be something special about his planet if he's felt it's pull so desperately all these years."  
  
* * *  
  
" Stupid stupid stupid planet! Why the hell did I come down here again?" John hissed viciously as he followed DK in a crouching position towards the gates surrounding the complex they'd followed the 'suits' to. " I mean what was I thinking?" DK turned to look at John looking patient and slightly amused.  
  
" Would you perhaps like to stand up and announced that we have arrived?" he suggested sounding deadly serious. John rolled his eyes and shut up. " So what's the plan John?"  
  
" Well they probably couldn't wait to get their filthy hands on her.so this is probably the nearest place that they could bring he and it doesn't look like it's a very secure establishment.let's find a service entrance," John said and he led DK around the perimeter until they found the service entrance John had known would be there. It was guarded by a single guard, who looked like he was new on the job, because he was very nervous and jumpy, pointing his gun at everything that moved.  
  
" Bingo," John said under his breath and he snuck up behind the guard. Then he stood up and tapped his shoulder. " Excuse me." The guard spun round and in less than a second John had lunged out knocking the guard out. " We won't have much time, cameras," John said picking up the guard's machine gun, and the two men ran in. Luckily everyone in the establishment was too hyper about Jamie's arrival to bother with watching the TV monitors too carefully. John and DK played this to their advantage, managing to sneak through the base undetected, only having to knock out the occasional guard or scientist. Soon enough they reached a corridor with voices. They jumped into a door that was open and watched through the crack in the door as Graham, and some scientist types rounded the corner.  
  
" We have to proceed with the invasive tests straight away, it is a matter of national security," Graham ordered angrily. " If we delay any further, then the president might find a way out of this and free her again!"  
  
" Yes but sir, what you are proposing will kill her straight away! She is such an interesting subject, I'm just fascinated by seeing her alive at the moment!" one of the scientists countered and DK had to hold John's shoulders to stop him from lunging out of their hiding place to confront these men. Soon enough the men had passed and they sneaked out and carried on down the corridor. It was more difficult to go unnoticed here.  
  
" This is getting too risky John, what if." DK said softly, but he stopped speaking as both men heard Jamie's screams down the corridor, and they were getting closer. Again they resorted to the aid of an empty room and watched as Jamie was dragged kicking and screaming past them and was thrown into a room with a lock on it opposite them on the corridor. John felt his blood boil and before DK could stop him he had leaped out into the corridor shooting everything in sight. It seemed like forever before the shooting stopped and DK was brave enough to stick his head out the door to see what had happened. To his relief he found Jamie in John's arms and they were hugging in silence.  
  
" Um, guys? We should really think about maybe heading out now?" DK suggested, trying to ignore the many dead bodies lying in the corridor.how could John just do that without a second thought?  
  
" I got a plan," John said backtracking back into their room and jumping up onto a desk. Only now did he put Jamie down, who was very reluctant to let go of her father. Eventually she settled for sitting on his foot and wrapping her entire body round his leg whilst John fiddled with panels on the roof. Finally one came loose and he reached down and picked Jamie up, lifting her up into the roof. Then John looked at DK.  
  
" After you man," he said and DK jumped up and climbed up into the space with Jamie. John followed and soon the panel was back in place and John was leading the way stealthily through the crawlspaces. They could hear commotion below them and John wondered how long it would be before they realised where they'd escaped to.  
  
* * *  
  
" Now what?" Aeryn asked turning on Breiyden the second they started orbiting the planet.  
  
" Uh, well she said to just hold it and like wish to be transported," Breiyden said frowning at the apparent stupidity of this plan. " But I mean.what's to loose right?" Aeryn raised her eyebrows and indicated for Warer to join her. Warer rushed over to her and Aeryn put a protective hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Everyone prepare for some turbulence," she said over the comm and then looked to Breiyden again. " Well go on then." Breiyden gulped and looked at the stone preying that this was going to work and she wasn't going to look like a bit of an idiot.  
  
" Please please please transport us to Earth," she whispered closing her eyes tightly. After a few moments nothing had happened and she opened her eyes. " Uh okay maybe I did it wrong." she began, but then there was a blinding flash and Moya lurched forward, back and to the side seemingly all at the same time uncontrollably, then everything went black. 


	9. Lost

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
Lost.  
  
They crawled for what seemed like forever, but finally they reached a vent that led to the outside. John smashed it open and looked around.  
  
" We're right by the perimeter fence, close to where we left the car. If we can get over the fence without being noticed then we'll be fine," John said softly.  
  
" There must be guards everywhere John, we just broke out! There has to be!" DK complained peering nervously over John's shoulder.  
  
" They think we're still inside, they probably sent most of the security from outside in to find us," John said and DK nodded nervously, realising that John probably had much more experience in this kind of thing than he had.  
  
" Okay, well after you," DK said indicating for John to go. John nodded determinedly and he jumped up and sprinted to the fence, he climbed it stealthily and dropped down on the other side. DK and Jamie watched him worriedly, but soon he was indicating for them to follow. Jamie ran first and climbed over the fence quicker than either men, DK found it a little more difficult, but soon all three were on the ground and running towards the car. They just reached it when they heard an anguished shout and John turned around to see three guards running towards them.  
  
" Get in now!" he yelled to the other two and they all climbed in the car, with John starting the engine and driving off even before DK had the door shut.  
  
" Where to now?" DK asked panting.  
  
" Dad!" was all John said.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeryn was the first one in command who dared to open her eyes. She looked around and found everyone was crouching down protecting their faces. She was about to announce the all clear when she looked at the main view screen and saw something that made her jaw drop.  
  
" It worked," she gasped and everyone looked up quickly. Breiyden climbed to her feet and joined Aeryn's side.  
  
" I told you it would," she said simply as both women gazed at planet Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
After the events with John and Jamie, the crew off the ISS didn't think that much else would be able to shock them, but when the young and inexperienced Julie Mathews woke up for the morning shift and found all the alarms on her console blaring she reconsidered quickly.  
  
" Commander Taylor!" she shouted down the intercom. " You have to see this sir!" And then the young woman hit the alarm so that all the personnel would wake. Within five minutes everyone was gathered and staring at the sporadic readings on the consoles in fear.  
  
" My God that's huge," Megan gasped.  
  
" Get the camera working Julie, let's look at it!" Tom ordered excitedly.  
  
" We should wait for Commander Taylor Tom," Megan countered, though there was no need, because Taylor had arrived. He took one look at the readings and then ordered Julie to activate the view screen. She did so straight away and soon a fuzzy image appeared on the main screen. " Sharpen the focus!" Taylor ordered and Julie started fiddling with the controls until a clear image of Moya was showing on screen. " Oh my God," Taylor gasped and he motioned to Tom.  
  
" Get central control on the phone, straight away!"  
  
* * *  
  
Mike Biggs too thought that his part in this adventure had come to and end after he had been questioned about the escape of the Crichtons, but when he received the phone call from command telling him that he had to come in urgently, he began to think again. He made it into work on record time and found a hive of excitement. He didn't stop to ask what was going on, because he was being dragged over to a console where he was pushed into his chair and handed the microphone and a headset.  
  
" Hello?" he asked tentatively when he had arranged himself with the hardware.  
  
" Mike! We have a serious situation up here!" Taylor said desperately.  
  
" Jim," Biggs exclaimed beginning feel very anxious. " What's wrong?"  
  
" We have a UFO out here the size of.I don't know what, but it's huge and it is definitely not Terran!" Taylor explained.  
  
" Can you patch through a visual?" Biggs asked as he started fiddling with dials preparing for the data stream.  
  
" Yeah, hang on," Taylor said and he instructed Tom to send the visual down. Within moments it had arrived and a huge uproar swept through command as everyone started talking in panicky voices.  
  
" Everybody shut up!" Biggs yelled and they calmed down a bit. " How long ago did it."  
  
" Wait!" Taylor suddenly cried. " It's trying to make contact."  
  
* * *  
  
" What are you waiting for? Accept their transmission," Taylor told Tom. The young man obeyed with shaky hands and soon an image appeared on screen. It was command on Moya and Aeryn was standing centre stage with Breiyden and D'Argo by her side.  
  
" Oh my God! They look human! And look at that one on the left.he's so big," Julie gasped. Taylor gave her a reprimanding look and then he turned to the video camera that was linking images of them back to Moya.  
  
" Welcome, I am commander James Taylor, commander of this vessel," he said firmly.  
  
* * *  
  
" Remember speak in 'human' Aeryn, or they won't understand you," Breiyden told Aeryn softly. Aeryn rolled her eyes and wanted to tell the girl off for being so patronising, but there were more pressing issues at hand.  
  
" I am commander Aeryn Suhn," she said forcefully in what she hoped was good English. John had taught her many cycles ago, but she was still a bit rusty. " Where is my husband, John Crichton?" she demanded before they could reply.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone looked at Taylor. What was he going to tell this woman? Was he going to be honest, or was he going to stall? Each and every one of them was praying that he was going to stall, they didn't want to see this so called wife of Crichton's get angry, and they also didn't want to see the weapons capabilities of that ship.  
  
Taylor cleared his throat and shuffled from a side to side a bit, the only proof that he was in fact terrified.  
  
" I'm sorry, but we don't know where John Crichton, or the child are," he said eventually.  
  
" What?" the woman demanded.  
  
" Well we did know," Taylor stammered. " They came here over a week ago and we tried to protect them by keeping them here, but.well they went down to Earth and stayed with Jack Crichton." Taylor paused, wondering if he should tell her the next part of the story. He wondered what she would do when she found out what they were planning on doing with her daughter, but he was also terrified of what she would do if she found out he was lying. What if she had magic powers or something, and could read minds? So he decided to tell her. " Yesterday, your child was taken by the government and sent to a lab for testing." he began, but he stopped when everyone on the alien ship started talking in alien languages, they sounded angry. The leader woman then turned to all of them and barked something in an alien language and they shut up.  
  
" Continue," she then told Taylor.  
  
" Well John Crichton broke her out and now they've both disappeared.we don't know where they are!" he said grimly. Aeryn nodded.  
  
" Are they alive?" she asked sounding worried.  
  
" We believe so, yes."  
  
* * *  
  
" Dad, over here," John called to his father. Jack Crichton spun round and saw the three of them sitting on the jetty. John had called his father from a phone booth; well aware that his call would be traced and he told his father to meet him at their 'special spot'- a lake not far from Jack's house, where they used to go fishing when John was a boy and they owned a small cabin there - and to bring some things that John asked for. Jack had come immediately.  
  
" Son! You're alright, thank God," he said rushing over to them. John stood up and hugged his father and then Jack crouched down at Jamie's side. " Did they hurt you?" Jamie shook her head.  
  
" No, they just took some more blood," she said softly, she was still shaken up. Jack smiled at her and then stood up and faced John.  
  
" Did you bring everything?" John asked. Jack nodded and handed over the fully packed sports bag and the keys to the cabin.  
  
" Thanks, this means a lot to me," John said sincerely. " Now I want you and DK to leave," he said with even more sincerity. Jack's jaw dropped and DK got to his feet. Both started objecting profusely. John closed his eyes and shook his head. " Please I don't want to argue about this. I've already put you in enough danger, I want you guys to go back to your lives, please!" They could see the pain in his eyes and knew that arguing wouldn't help them.  
  
" Son," Jack sighed and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he didn't want this to be the end.he didn't want this to be his final goodbye.not like this, but he saw the pain in John's face and didn't want to make it any harder. So instead he pulled his son into a firm embrace.  
  
" I love you," he finally said and he pulled away. Tears were forming in John's eyes too, but he brushed them away before they could fall.  
  
" I know dad, I love you too," he said through gritted teeth, afraid to show too much emotion, before it all came flooding out. Jack nodded and then turned to Jamie and picked her up.  
  
" I'm happy I had a chance to get to know you Talyn Crais Jameson," Jack said with a smile on his face. Jamie smiled and nodded.  
  
" Me too," she said and they embraced too. Once Jack had put her down again he walked off hanging his head and rubbing his eyes furiously, he couldn't stick around whilst DK said goodbye, it was too hard.  
  
" Look after him DK," John said sadly. DK nodded.  
  
" Of course.I wish I could have seen it with you John, I wish I could join you," DK sighed and shook his head. " You have a hell of a life out there! You're one lucky guy!" John looked down at his daughter, who was staring up at him with a look of total admiration, a look she always seemed to don when she was talking to him, and suddenly all his memories of the last ten years came flooding back.  
  
" I know," he finally told DK and he pulled his friend into a powerful embrace. " And you look after yourself too!"  
  
" You too John!"  
  
* * *  
  
" I say we ram their pathetic excuse for a space station right now!" D'Argo growled angrily.  
  
" D'Argo be normal! They're just." Breiyden began, but D'Argo growled ferociously and slammed his fists down on the conference table. Breiyden gulped and smiled angelically at him. " Or.or not," she stammered.  
  
" I think what she was trying to say is that we know they're just curious! This is their first contact," Deacon said calmly.  
  
" They were going to lay Jamie open on a dissection table!" Tripp yelled suddenly. Deacon stared at him calmly.  
  
" I know that, I'm just saying." he began.  
  
" It sounds like you're in league with these filthy humans!" D'Argo hissed. Deacon rolled his eyes and folded his arms (a habit he had picked up from John).  
  
" Don't you think you're going a little over the top now?" he said calmly, but the only response he got to this was for everyone in the room to suddenly start yelling at the same time. Deacon looked to Breiyden for advice, but she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. So Deacon looked at Aeryn, the only one who wasn't making a noise.  
  
" Aeryn, what do you think?" he asked and everyone fell silent and stared at Aeryn, who had begun to act like her former self now she knew her husband and daughter were most likely safe and out of harms way for now. She cleared her throat and looked from one angry face to the other.  
  
" Believe me, I would love nothing more than to rip out the hearts of those monsters that took my daughter," she said sounding deathly calm, but there was a nasty glint in her eyes. " But, they are the only ones who can help me get my family back, so for the time being we have to keep them from panicking!"  
  
" But Aeryn they." Tripp began.  
  
" No Tripp, we will decide what to do with them after we have John and Jamie back!" Aeryn said. Deacon nodded and turned to the others with an 'I- told-you-so' look.  
  
" Deacon," Aeryn warned the young man and he quickly uncrossed his arms and cleared his throat.  
  
" Well we have to come up with a plan.I mean we can't go down here, because it's obvious that they can't be trusted," he said quickly. " If only we could scare them into finding them for us and then not hurting them when they do."  
  
" We do," Breiyden suddenly said.  
  
" What do we have?" D'Argo asked frowning.  
  
" We have ignorance," she said frowning as she thought about her plan in her head.  
  
" Hey, speak for yourself," Micola said angrily. Breiyden rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
" No not our ignorance! Theirs! They don't know that Moya hasn't got any weapons capabilities. We could bluff, say we'll blow up their cities if they don't find and deliver John and Jamie to us unharmed!" she said. Everyone then turned to Aeryn, who nodded.  
  
" That's a good idea Breiyd," she said and she actually managed to smile at the young girl.  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie looked around the cabin with a disgusted frown on her face. She didn't want to make John more upset, but to herself she was thinking that she hadn't thought human dwellings could get any worse. She sat down on the sofa and looked at the television.  
  
" Daddy?" she suddenly said.  
  
" Hmm?" John murmured from the table where he was working, without even looking up.  
  
" Does this television machine thingy still work?" she asked looking around for a remote.  
  
" Yeah I think it does sweetie," he muttered. Jamie nodded and carried on looking for the remote, but after five minutes she still couldn't find it.  
  
" Daddy?"  
  
" What is it?" John asked finally looking up from the laptop that Jack had brought him from DK's bag.  
  
" Where's the remote?" she asked getting up and walking over to her father. John smiled.  
  
" Kid this is a very old TV, it doesn't have a remote, you have to use the dials on the front," he said putting his arm around her when she reached his side. She sat down on his lap and looked at the graphs and images on the screen.  
  
" What t'you doing?" she asked.  
  
" Trying to find a way home," he said and he sighed. " Don't worry you, we'll get home!" Jamie nodded and smiled.  
  
" I know," she said cheerfully and she turned around and hugged him tightly. Then she got up and walked over to the TV and started fiddling with the dials. The TV suddenly snapped on blearing out very loudly. She fiddled more, but soon the picture was clear and the volume was reasonable. She changed the channel a few times, but then she suddenly stopped and nearly fell over backwards.  
  
" Daddy?" she mumbled softly.  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Daddy?" she repeated loudly staring at the screen in shock. John frowned and looked up from the computer. Jamie was just sitting on her knees in front of the TV, her hand still on the dial, a shocked expression plastered on her face.  
  
" Sweetie what's wrong?" John asked quickly and he rushed to her side and dropped to his knees in next to her. " Jamie!" he said and he shook her shoulders.  
  
" Dad! Look at the TV," she suddenly said and John did look.  
  
" Oh my God." 


	10. And found

Title: Be careful what you wish for  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fanfics (set seven years into the future) about the long awaited return to Earth. Only the conditions under which John returns aren't really ideal. In fact he spends all of his time home trying to find a way to get back, not just for his sake, but also for that of his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters.  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
.And found  
  
" Dad, isn't that?" Jamie asked with a huge grin on her face.  
  
" Yeah, yeah that is! That's Moya!" John said sounding both euphoric and stunned at the same time. He lapsed into silence just staring at the screen, lightly touching the grainy black-and-white image of Moya. Jamie cleared her throat catching his attention. " What's wrong?" John asked quickly, snapping out of his daze.  
  
" If Moya is here, then all we have to do is get to the module and we're free," she said simply. John smiled and shook his head.  
  
" Well yeah, but sweetie that is not going to be easy! This isn't simple." he began, but Jamie was staring at him coldly.  
  
" Don't tell me that! We have broken out of detention camps, prison bases, depository vaults, detention cells, caves of solid rock!" she practically shouted. " Don't tell me that we can't break free from this little evolutionarily challenged waste ground!"  
  
" Hey!" John warned standing up and walking away from his daughter. " Don't take that tone with me!" Jamie stood up too and faced her father with all the defiance she could muster.  
  
" I will take what tone I like!" she snapped. " Don't give in! You used to think you could do anything! I hate this stupid planet!" She creamed the last bit as tears flew from her eyes. " It destroys everything! We have to get out of here before Moya goes again! I want mom!" By now she was full into her tantrum and she started screaming abuse at John, who just stood his ground with his hands on his hips. Eventually Jamie stopped shouting and she sat down on the sofa with her arms hanging loosely by her side. She was read in the face and she looked furious, but at least she was calm.  
  
" Are you done?" John asked coolly. Jamie nodded helplessly. " Good. Now you sit there, and keep quiet, I don't want to hear another word out of you," he said in an even colder tone, then he sat down at the table again and he pulled out a pad, drawing out plan after plan while Jamie sat in silence, tears of anger and humiliation streaming down her face.  
  
* * *  
  
" Woah, way to go Aeryn!" Breiyden said cheerfully (something she had heard John say on occasion - she loved mimicking him) as she chased Aeryn out of Command. Breiyden hated it when Aeryn went into her 'insano-protective- going-to-kill-anything-that-moves' mode, but today was definitely an exception. She had watched in awe as the humans on the slightly grainy screen ('inadequate human technology' she had thought to herself) literally trembled in fear as Aeryn threatened them to deliver her family to her.  
  
Aeryn slowed down so the girl could catch up with her and then she actually smiled weakly at her.  
  
" Thank you," she said softly. " Breiyden I'm sorry about how I have acted over the last few weekens, I should not have treated you like that! You're too important to me.to us. You know how John and I feel about you!" Breiyden nodded and smiled as she recalled an incident a few nomens ago where both John and Aeryn had come to her and asked her to take their name, the Crichton name (something she hadn't been able to do then, but she was thinking now that when they got John and Jamie back, she'd tell them that she was taking their name). She was already a member of the family; she lived on the 'family tier'. She knew that both John and Aeryn considered her their daughter; as far as they were concerned they had three children. It was something that she had learned to accept, even though at first it was hard for her to be grateful for their love and understanding, but now, seeing the closest thing she'd ever had to a mother, standing before her struggling with words to express her emotions, Breiyden felt tears sting her eyes and she suddenly reached forward and threw her arms round Aeryn's shoulders.  
  
Aeryn smiled and hugged the girl back. That's all she needed, confirmation that she hadn't lost anything. She was going to get her husband and daughter back, and here her other 'daughter' and her son still cared for her.that was all she needed.  
  
" Thank you," Breiyden whispered. The two women separated and Aeryn smiled genuinely.  
  
" Come on, we have to go out in the prowler and fire those warning shots we promised," Aeryn said cheerfully and the pair of them set off in the direction of the launch bay.  
  
* * *  
  
" Graham, what are we going to do?" Teller hissed angrily. He had been in the room as so-called 'qualified' personnel were diminished to snivelling wrecks in front of that Crichton woman and he was furious. This was the biggest thing that had happened in his career and he was not going to let that hybrid child get away.  
  
" Relax," Graham said with a small smile on his face. " Everything is under control."  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie remained silent for hours, whilst her father poured over his plans and sketches. She didn't dare say anything, she was too ashamed, but when an image she knew so well it was in her minds-eye every time she dared to close her eyes flicked onto the TV screen she squeaked in excitement. John jerked out of his mindset and he looked up to once again see Jamie staring at the TV in shock.  
  
" What is it this time?" John asked tiredly.  
  
" Mommy," Jamie whispered wistfully, tears stinging her eyes, oh how she wanted Aeryn now. The change in John was instantaneous. Within seconds he was at Jamie's side watching the report on the threats from Moya. A huge grin spread over his face as he watched her in action. " Look at Breiyd and Warer, they look like they're about to crack up!" John said fondly. Jamie smiled too seeing her siblings. They were both far back, Breiyden standing between D'Argo and Chiana, and Warer was sitting on D'Argo's shoulders, they were trying to look indifferent, but both kept on grinning at Aeryn's words, knowing that Moya had no weapons capabilities at all.  
  
After Aeryn's message was complete the programme showed the newsroom and a picture of John and Jamie appeared on screen. The news reader then read out a bulletin ordering the public to notify officials if they saw them and to not harm them.  
  
" Come on you, we're going," John said quickly and he jumped to his feet and packed his stuff together. Jamie stood up and turned the TV off.  
  
" Where are we going?" she asked curiously as she picked up the bag with their clothes in it.  
  
" To find someone who I hope will be on our side!"  
  
* * *  
  
The call came just as Mike Biggs was settling down for his coffee break. A young administrative staff worker approached him with a phone.  
  
" It's your brother," the woman said. Biggs frowned as he took the phone from the woman, he didn't have a brother.  
  
" Thank you," he told the woman and she smiled and rushed off to see how the situation was unfolding. The staff room was deserted because everyone was in the main hall following the developments.  
  
" Hello?" Biggs said into the phone tentatively.  
  
" I need your help," John said quickly. " Please, I need your help." Biggs gulped and shook his head in disbelief, how had John Crichton remembered him? They had worked together only briefly before John had set off on his mission and then he had briefly spoken to him on the monitor link when John was up on the ISS.  
  
" John?" Biggs asked softly.  
  
" Yeah. Look I know that you don't know me very well, but DK has told me so much about you and you know that even with my wife's efforts, it's still risky for us to be seen. I remember you man, you were always so.good. You're a good man and I need you to help me protect my daughter!" John explained. Biggs closed his eyes. " Please!" That was it, in an instant Biggs knew what he had to do. John was right, he knew that it was still dangerous for that little girl and he was dead set on protecting her.  
  
" What do you need me to do?"  
  
* * *  
  
Biggs was trembling slightly as he entered the hanger where the module was being held. In his hand he held the faked release form (he had pulled in a lot of favours from people he knew were unimpressed with Teller's leadership and also firmly believed in the freedom of John and his daughter - together they had made this form look believable at least) he was sure would get him sent to prison. He cleared his throat as he reached the guards surrounding the module.  
  
" What's your business here?" one of them barked at him. Biggs handed out the form, forcing his hand to keep calm and stop shaking. The guard glanced over it and in one terrifying moment Biggs was sure he was going to report to his officers to come and pick up 'the traitor', but to his complete surprise and relief the guard just nodded and turned away from him.  
  
" Go ahead," he said and he opened the hatch for Biggs. Biggs gulped and thanked the guard before climbing up some steps onto the module. Once he reached the hatch he peered in, absolutely mesmerised by the modifications that Crichton had made to the module. He climbed in gingerly and pulled the little piece of paper he had scrabbled his instructions on out of his pocket.  
  
" Okay," he mumbled to himself. " Firstly get the bags." He looked around and found the first of the bags (containing John's things) and then he fiddled with the pilot's seat to get into the back of the craft. Sure enough it came forward and he found another bag sitting on the floor in front of the passenger seat. Biggs smiled when he saw assorted toys strewn around in the back, obviously a children's seat. " Okay what's next? Comm badge," he said and he looked around in the front again until he found the comm badge resting on the front consoles. He stuffed it in the top of John's bag and then looked at the last item on his list, something, which made him very nervous. " Pulse pistol," he said shuddering. John had told him the exact location of the pulse pistols that were kept hidden on the module and it took him a while to open the secret hatch in the flooring at the front, but eventually it opened and he found himself staring down at an array of weapons. He quickly picked up the top two and put them in a bag too. Shaking even more he stood up and climbed out of the module. He nodded shakily to the guard who eyed him suspiciously and he started walking away.  
  
" Hey you, stop right there!" a voice behind him suddenly called. Biggs froze and turned around with a terrified expression on his face. The guard he had shown the form to was approaching him stealthily.  
  
" Is there a problem?" Biggs stammered.  
  
" No, you just forgot the form, won't you need this to check these items into the lab?" he asked frowning. Biggs smiled and nodded, sheer relief washing over him.  
  
" Thanks, I totally forgot, that would have been embarrassing," Biggs said and he took the form from the guard with a shaking hand. The guard eyed him worriedly.  
  
" You guys should definitely cut back on the caffeine okay?" he said sounding concerned and Biggs smiled and nodded.  
  
" I will, and thanks again," he said before he left the room. He quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom where he had left a large duffel bag. He quickly stuffed the two bags into it and then slung it over his shoulder. Now he was calm, now it would work.  
  
* * *  
  
" How long do we have to sit here?" Jamie asked impatiently.  
  
" Until Biggs gets back from IASA command," John said, realising that was the third time he had had to answer that same question. The pair of them had been sitting in this man's back garden, hidden away in the bushes for the last two hours and after a short nap, Jamie was now awake and bored.  
  
" But he should have been back ages ago! What if it went wrong?" Jamie demanded sounding fed up.  
  
" Sweetie I don't know," John said and he put his arm around the girl's shoulders. " But one thing's for sure, Biggs is smart, he's not gonna get caught! It's just going to take some time okay?" Jamie nodded and sighed, she was fed up of waiting, all she wanted to do was get back to the world she knew, to the familiar faces and to her mother. " You okay?" John asked nudging her slightly. She nodded and looked up into his eyes.  
  
" Yeah I am, everything's going to be okay," she said sadly. John smiled and leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
" That's right!" Just as he said this though a car pulled up in the drive at the side of the house. John pushed Jamie down, so they were well hidden and together they watched as someone climbed out of the car.  
  
" Biggs," John said smiling and he jumped up lifting Jamie to her feet. They walked casually towards Biggs who didn't even acknowledge them until he had them safely inside.  
  
" It's good to see you're okay commander Crichton," Biggs said smiling and John clapped his hand into Biggs.  
  
" I owe you big time man, you have no idea!" John said gratefully. Biggs smiled from ear to ear and he handed John the duffel bag. John opened it quickly and took the bags out. He handed Jamie hers and she instantly opened it to see if anything had been tampered with. John though first picked up the comm badge that was lying on top of his possessions. He stared at it wistfully and smiled sadly. He tapped it and could have jumped for joy when it made the tell tale sound that it was online.  
  
" Hey, this is John, any of you guys up there watching the phone?"  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was up in command when Pilot appeared in his clamshell, looking visibly elated, well everyone except Aeryn, who was taking some well- deserved rest.  
  
" What is it Pilot?" D'Argo asked.  
  
" Receiving transmission from the surface, I think you had better listen," Pilot said sounding thrilled. Then they heard him, John.  
  
" Put us through right away!" D'Argo ordered, and then he turned on Breiyden. " Go and get Aeryn now!" Breiyden didn't argue and she sprinted out of command as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
" John do you read me?" D'Argo said.  
  
" Loud and clear big guy!" John's voice replied, a huge cheer went through command and everyone couldn't keep the smiles and tears of joy out of their faces.  
  
" Have they hurt you? Are you okay?"  
  
" No we're okay."  
  
" Hi D'Argo!" Jamie yelled in the background and everyone smiled more. D'Argo smiled too.  
  
" It is so good to hear from you friend," D'Argo said and he couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice.  
  
" You don't know how good it is to hear your voice either," John said and he too was getting a bit emotional. John started explaining where they were to D'Argo when Aeryn burst into command.  
  
" John?" she called out.  
  
* * *  
  
" Aeryn," John gasped and he nearly dropped the comm badge. Jamie, who had previously been sorting through her things, ran over to her father and climbed on his lap so she could join in.  
  
" John are you there?" Aeryn repeated sounding calmer.  
  
" Yeah I'm hear," John said and emotion was strangling his voice.  
  
" And the baby? Is she safe?"  
  
" Mommy I'm fine!" Jamie burst out. " I've missed you so much!" It's hard to tell who reacted more emotionally, but in the conversation that followed every single one of the Crichtons had shed tears and laughter and anger. It was a powerful reunion and by the end of it, John felt emotionally drained, but now he had to arrange the important part.  
  
" Okay you guys listen up," he said firmly. " I've planned a rendezvous point, where I need you guys to pick us up in four arns from now," John said and Jamie jumped up happily, realising she'd be home soon. John relayed the coordinates and told them to take D'Argo's ship, which was the fastest ship big enough to carry all of them.  
  
" What are you going to do in the next four arns?" Aeryn asked worriedly.  
  
" We have to get to the rendezvous point, it's pretty far away from here," John explained.  
  
" You had better look after my child till we find you," Aeryn warned, but you could hear her humour in her voice. John smiled.  
  
" Yeah I'll think about it," John replied grinning.  
  
" Good, well I'll see you in four arns then," Aeryn said sounding reluctant to let her husband go, but knowing that she had to. " Take care my love," she added worriedly.  
  
" You too," John said and they bade goodbye. John then turned on Biggs who was looking fascinated.  
  
" How did you speak that other language?" he asked. John laughed.  
  
" I'll tell you on the way!" 


	11. Betrayal

Be careful what you wish for  
  
Betrayal  
  
" Aeryn can I come?" Breiyden asked as she accompanied Aeryn to the hanger where the transports were kept. Aeryn sighed and shook her head.  
  
" I don't think that's a good idea," she said sadly. " I don't feel comfortable letting half of them come along, but they won't listen. This is going to be very dangerous Breiyden and if anything happens to us, then we need someone with enough common sense to see that things go okay up here...and Warer, you'll be all he has left and he is still so vulnerable." The emotion was clear in her voice. Aeryn was scared, and for once Breiyden didn't feel like arguing.  
  
" Okay," she said in a resigned way. Aeryn smiled and put her arm round the girl's shoulders.  
  
" Come on, we need to hurry if were going to make it to the coordinates in time. I still need you to reconfigure those sensors before we can leave," she said and the pair sped up.  
  
Soon enough they reached the hanger and found D'Argo, Chiana, Deacon, Tripp and Micola preparing once of the transports. All the transports were in bad condition after a foolhardy mission had gone very wrong and they had all been damaged. None of them were properly working yet, but at least one was flyable - just about.  
  
Breiyden quickly climbed on and started trying to sort out some of the sensors, while Aeryn checked with the others to see that at least some of the fundamental repairs had been done. Soon enough Breiyden was immersed in her work; she loved technical work like this, she had learnt most of her skills off John himself. When she first arrived on Moya she had been stubborn and a little warrior at heart, but over the years John had managed to teach her the value of scientific knowledge and engineering skills.  
  
" How's it going?" Deacon asked from behind her. She murmured something inaudible and carried on working. Deacon smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
" I'll be done soon," she said after a while and she carried on working. " Aren't you supposed to be helping the others?"  
  
" No Aeryn's ordered me to keep out the way, I can't fix anything right, never could," he replied, fondly thinking of his mechanical ineptness. " You okay?" he then asked, giving her a calculating look.  
  
" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked frowning.  
  
" Well you know, about not coming along?" Breiyden smiled and nodded.  
  
" Yeah, someone's gotta stay up here and keep the show going," she said cheerfully. Then she slammed down the console and smiled proudly. " Finished! This bird is ready to fly!" She then jumped to her feet and took a few steps towards the door, but then she paused and leapt at Deacon hugging him roughly around the neck. " Be careful!" she said firmly and then she rushed out of the transport and jumped onto the hanger floor. Aeryn looked up expectantly and Breiyden nodded eagerly.  
  
" Okay, everybody on board, we're going," Aeryn ordered and one by one the crew filed past Breiyden. She gave each of them an encouraging smile, and finally Aeryn was the only one left.  
  
" Be careful," Breiyden said sadly and Aeryn pulled her into an embrace. When Aeryn released her, Breiyden felt tears stinging her eyes. Aeryn gave her one last smile, before climbing on board and closing the transport door. Breiyden sighed deeply and retreated, letting the transport take off. As she left the hanger she was filled with a sense of foreboding.  
  
* * *  
  
" Are you sure this is the spot?" Jamie asked incredulously, staring round the little clearing grimly.  
  
" Jamie, I'm the one who made up the spot, so yeah I'm pretty sure!" John laughed and he turned back to Biggs and carried on explaining stuff to him. He was trying to explain about the war and what would happen if somehow one of the factions got hold of the wormhole technology and made their way to Earth. Biggs was terrified, but he nodded bravely all the same.  
  
" I have no way of thanking you for what you did for us," John said after he had finished his story. Biggs smiled modestly and nodded.  
  
" I couldn't go along with all the suits, I don't know what they're thinking. More and more IASA seem to be missing out on the bigger picture. It's all politics now," he said sadly. A silence ensued in which John scanned the sky for signs of a transport pod. " John?" Biggs eventually said and John turned back to his new friend and saw he was twiddling his fingers together and looking a little nervous.  
  
" You okay?" John asked looking concerned. Biggs nodded quickly.  
  
" I was just wondering if maybe..." he paused and looked away. " If maybe I could possibly come with you?" John sighed and smiled.  
  
" Biggs, man, your place is here," he said softly. " It's no fun out there and God only knows that we don't need another human blundering around up there. I mean I've been out there for years and I still make a nuisance out of myself." Biggs nodded dejectedly and looked down to the ground. " Besides they need you here. If shit happens, they need you here man!"  
  
" Well then if it's all the same with you, I think I'll go now. The temptation might be too much," he said sounding disappointed, but he was smiling warmly. John nodded and held out his hand. Biggs shook it firmly.  
  
" Thank you for everything," John said as the other man turned and left. Seeing Biggs leaving Jamie walked over to her father and reached up to hold his hand. She wouldn't feel one hundred percent calm till she was back onboard that transport and headed home.  
  
" He was nice," she said after a while. John cracked up and looked down at the small child.  
  
" Yeah he was wasn't he," he said through his laughter. " Come here!" he said picking her up and giving her a tight hug.  
  
Ten minutes later the pair were still embraced, almost too afraid to let go of each other, but the second they heard the telltale sound of a transport engine John dropped Jamie to her feet and looked up to see a transport hovering above them.  
  
Moments later it had landed and Jamie stood literally bouncing from one foot to the other while the shuttle hatch opened. Bright light filled the clearing as the rusty hatch creaked open and silhouetted against this blinding light stood a lone figure; a woman's figure.  
  
" Mom," Jamie whispered and she ran towards the shuttle as Aeryn steppe out onto the mossy ground.  
  
" Hold it right there!"  
  
* * *  
  
" Who is that?" Deacon asked sounding curious. D'Argo frowned at the young man and walked over to his viewpoint.  
  
" I don't know, it looks like a human," he growled.  
  
" What's he saying to John?" Chiana asked sounding equally as curious as Deacon.  
  
" Chiana, how much do you actually know about Luxan anatomy?" Deacon asked her cheerfully. Chiana gave the young man a sneaky smile and shrugged. " Yeah not like that you freak, but you know for real! Because those tentacles aren't actually an extension to his hearing!"  
  
" What are you saying?" D'Argo growled angrily.  
  
" How could you possible get insulted by that?" Deacon laughed. " I was just saying that your tentacles aren't for listening..."  
  
" You're saying that I'm inadequate at listening," D'Argo hissed and he took a step towards the young ex-peacekeeper. Deacon stumbled backwards and gave D'Argo a calculating look.  
  
" Well can you hear what they're saying?" he asked eventually. D'Argo remained silent for a while eyeing the young man down menacingly, but then eventually he pulled back happily and stared out the viewpoint again.  
  
" Little jumpy aren't you, for a peacekeeper?" D'Argo jeered good- naturedly.  
  
" Hey don't start D," Deacon said breathing out a sigh of relief. " Who ever heard of a peacekeeper with a sense of humour!"  
  
" Hey I never..." D'Argo began, but Chiana suddenly jumped up and ran over to the hatch. The two men exchanged a curious glance before racing after her. They soon discovered the source of Chiana's panic when they found Aeryn pointing her pulse pistol at the new human male.  
  
" Aeryn put it away!" John hissed angrily as the three appeared in the doorway. John gave them an urgent look and they jumped down to help control Aeryn.  
  
" What's going on?" Chiana demanded seeing John standing at the man's side holding a thin piece of paper in his hand. Stood halfway between the two groups was Jamie, visibly shaking from anger and silent sobs.  
  
" They're not letting me come home!" Jamie finally shrieked bitterly.  
  
" I could shoot you right now, how would anyone ever know?" Aeryn bellowed to the man. He smiled and stepped forward boldly.  
  
" There are a thousand eyes on me as we speak. You pull that trigger..." He paused and cocked his head to one side in thought. " Or whatever it is that you use to fire that thing and Mr Crichton's family will be slaughtered within seconds!"  
  
" This is against the law," John hissed, speaking for the first time and scrunching the piece of paper in his hand into a ball. The man turned back on him and smiled slyly.  
  
" John," he said calmly. " We are above the law."  
  
" We will destroy your planet," D'Argo bellowed. The man looked a little scared for a moment, but then he regained his composure.  
  
" And destroy the child and Crichton?" he hissed. A long silence followed, but eventually John took a few steps forward.  
  
" Baby I'm sorry," he said to Aeryn and his voice trembled with emotion. " Jamie come on," he ordered forcefully.  
  
" No!" Aeryn screamed and her pistol arm trembled with the strain of stopping herself from shooting the human. " No you can't take her away from me again! Crichton!"  
  
" Trust me," John cried out to her and he walked forward and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and dragged her back.  
  
" No don't do this! Don't take her away from me again!" Aeryn cried and she dropped her pistol to the floor helplessly falling against D'Argo's side. He caught her quickly and the four of them watched helplessly as John and this man dragged Jamie away screaming blue murder. 


End file.
